The Changing of History
by Magical Timelord
Summary: How different could the fifth Blight have gone if the timeline was different? Follow the story of Amell from his recruitment in the Circle Tower, to Highever, Ostagar and beyond. Rated M for violence, language and possible sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom. That was all Olorin Brian Amell had felt for the last month. Sheer and utter boredom. He had passed his Harrowing a month ago, being the second apprentice in nearly two centuries to take it before his seventeenth birthday (which had been a week ago). But now First Enchanter Irving, his mentor for the last ten years of his life, was having him research the Creation school of magic, in order to help the Enchanters teach the Apprentices.

If there was a thing Olorin hated, it was the school of Creationism. It was the bane of his existence. He was talented in both Entropy and Spirit. He was sheer genius (the words of Irving) in Primal. But he just did not understand Creationism. He could heal a small cut, and that about covered it. As talented a mage he was, Olorin had just never understood it, whether it be Irving, Wynne or Sweeny who tried to explain it.

And a talented mage he most certainly was. Ever since been brought to the Circle at the age of seven, Olorin had shown talent. By the age of twelve he was able to summon up a blizzard or inferno. He was able to animate corpses, dispel another mages magic or send them to sleep and create nightmares. But Irving would not let him rest until he was at least competent in the school of Creation.

Olorin didn't even want to teach apprentices. Not yet. He had repeatedly asked Irving permission to leave the tower and join the Knight Enchanters. So far it had been denied due to his youth. Knight Enchanters typically didn't enter training until their twenty fifth birthday.

Nobody had any idea why magic (well, most of it) came easy to him at first. He remembered little from his childhood. He knew he had been found outside the gates of Highever by a family originally from Kirkwall by the name of Amell. Apparently he was only a few days old and found in a basket with a note bearing his name, Olorin. The Amells took him in, giving him in the middle name Brian in honour of a brother his adoptive father had lost. Then, at the age of seven, burglars broke into the family home. His father was at work, and they tied up his mother and him, while they ransacked the home and prepared to take turns with his mother.

Then it was over. Out of the three burglars, one was frozen solid, another bound in rock and the third just dropped asleep. His mother ran out the house and returned half an hour later with both the city guard and the Templars. That was when he left home.

While it would be a lie to say the Templars who escorted him to the circle were friendly, they were at least polite and he was treated well. They travelled for five days to reach the tower, during which time he attracted a lot of stares from passers-by. Though he was scared when he was first put into the tower that soon went away. He started to feel at home, and a large part of that was due to his mentor, Senior Enchanter Irving, as he was then.

Everybody respected Irving. He was unanimously appointed First Enchanter when Olorin was ten, the first such appointment in living memory. His only serious competition, Wynne, was uninterested in the role. And despite his new role, he still retained his position as Olorin's mentor. He was always patient and willing to talk when Olorin was still settling into life in the tower. He was exactly how Olorin would model himself when he became a Senior Enchanter.

It was also at the tower where Olorin discovered his special abilites. One of them was he could sense magical power. While all mages could sense magic, both in people and in objects, Olorin was found to be particularly sensitive. A warm feeling washed over him whenever he walked into a warded room. Magical people and enchanted objects gave off a slight glow. The more powerful the person or enchantment, the more golden the glow. With time, he'd eventually learned to tune out this glow, so he could effectively turn his 'mage sight', as Irving and himself had christened it, on and off at will. That had significantly reduced the amount of headaches he suffered.

Though Irving and the Templars knew of his mage sight, he had kept one thing secret from them. The mage sight also showed him if someone had delved into blood magic. Those who had, gave off a slight red glow along with the golden. He'd not told anyone this, knowing if he did the Templars would constantly harass him for identities of blood mages. Besides, it only worked for those who had either used a lot of blood magic, or the really powerful stuff. It was useless at detecting those who may have dabbled. That's not to say he did nothing. If he found someone who was giving off the red glow, he'd attempt to alert the Templars without revealing his identity or ability. He was currently trying to find out a way to inform them about Uldred. He despised blood magic.

His other abilities was slightly more common but also extremely rare. He was what was called a dreamer. When people were asleep, they entered the Fade, the realm of spirits and demons. Mages could tap into the Fade at will, thus giving them their power. However while asleep mages would be just as unaware of being in the Fade as others would be. Not so for Olorin.

From conversations with Irving it soon became apparent he was far more aware while asleep then others. Indeed he was known to have full conversations with spirits. This was almost unheard of in the modern era and took Irving, Wynne and Sweeny an awful lot of research before they finally stumbled across references of the ability from ancient Tevinter Magisters and Elves of Arlathan.

Some of the Templars had wanted to make him Tranquil at this revelation as Dreamers were particularly vulnerable to possession. Irving had defended him to the hilt, using the Chantry's own laws. A mage cannot be made Tranquil without due cause. Eventually Greagoir managed to calm down the Templars. It helped after Olorin had a very public confrontation with a Desire Demon in the middle of dinner one night. The confrontation ended with Olorin expelling the demon from his mind, setting the Templars worries at ease.

However his mage sight was the reason he was currently actually doing the work Irving had set rather than trying to skive. He was trying to avoid Jowan, his friend. Jowan was a bit of a hanger on, always trying to be in with the crowd. And Maker could the bloke worry! But despite these flaws, he was a good friend and was willing to help somebody out. However, his glow had begun to take on a slightly red twinge recently. Not enough for Olorin to hit panic mode yet, many mages went through a small stage of doing it and would glow red for a very short time, but enough to set alarm bells ringing. He only hoped it was a temporary thing. He would hate to have to turn his friend in, but his hatred of blood magic overruled any loyalties he had.

Growing frustrated with his work (why would he want to create a spell wisp anyway?) he put his book back and browsed the shelves for something of a more interesting variety. A book caught his eye at the very back of the shelves. It looked old, very old. It was also covered in a thick layer of dust which showed it had not been read in many a year. Looking at the title he saw it was a book on the Grey Wardens, more specifically the role of magic in the order. His interest mildly peaked; he took it back to his desk.

An hour and a half later, he had smuggled the book from the library and into his room. An empty plate and glass from lunch stood next to him. His interest had gone from mildly peaked, to fascinated. The date showed the book at been written by a Grey Warden mage between the Second and Third Blights, in 2:47 Glory. It detailed how mages in the Grey Wardens operated, how they were free from Chantry supervision and how lethal they could be in battle. It all sounded so much better than being locked in the tower. While he was not as extreme as the Libertarian fraternity (he had ambitions of joining the Aequitarians when became an Enchanter) he did believe Harrowed mages who had not caused trouble should be allowed more freedom to leave the tower, perhaps for months at a time. Many Aequitarians felt the same and their alliance with the Loyalists was becoming more strained by the year.

A person clearing his throat from the edge of his part of the dormitory he shared with four other mages disturbed him. Looking up, he saw the armour of one the newest Templars, Templar Cullen. He seemed an honest, if timid sort. He certainly wasn't the type to partake in some of the 'sport' other Templars liked to.

"Good afternoon Templar Cullen. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Good afternoon Mage Amell. The First Enchanter wishes your presence in his office."

After voicing his acknowledgement and turning away to mark his page Olorin started to make his way to Irving's office. Once he was near he noticed raises voices coming from the office, those of Irving and Greagoir.

Irving and Greagoir had been arguing a lot recently, mostly about how many mages were being sent to Ostagar to the new Blight. Irving wanted to send more, while Greagoir believed too many had already been sent and the Chantry didn't have enough Templars to control them. While Olorin had never had too bad of a relationship with Greagoir, he had to scoff at that. There were more than enough Templars there.

Olorin himself had had a few lively debates (he refused to call them arguments) with Irving. He didn't see why he, the Mage with the most talent in combat magic, had to stay at the Tower instead of go off to fight. Irving countered that he was too inexperienced, having been harrowed little longer than a month. It had been a cause of friction between mentor and student.

He knocked on Irvings door and the voices immediately stopped. After gaining Irvings permission he walked into the room and noticed a stranger. He had black hair and a beard, both of which was starting to grey a bit, tanned skin and carried a sword and dagger on his back. Olorin started to get worried until he noticed his silver armour had no eye emblazoned on the front. Not a Seeker of Truth then. That would not have been good news.

With the stranger there Olorin greeted each occupant of the room more formally than he otherwise would have done until Irving interrupted him ''My dear child,'' (Irving had a habit of calling anyone young enough to not complain about the stairs in the tower 'child') ''there is no need to be so formal.''

"In that case Irving, can you please learn to charge the secrecy runes in your office before arguing with the Knight Commander? I think may you have disturbed the Empress of Orlais herself.''

Irving looked sheepish and Gregoir mildly annoyed and amused at the same time, while the stranger chucked. Noticing Olorin looking at the stranger Irving introduced him as Duncan, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden.

"A Grey Warden!?" exclaimed Olorin, "I've just been reading about the role of magic in your order."

"Wasn't you supposed to be reading about how to create and use spell wisps to their fullest potential, Olorin?"

Olorin blushed a little at this, but shot back at his mentor. "But spell wisps are so boring and this book was much more interesting."

Duncan chuckled and muttered about the impetuous of youth. Irving then told Olorin that Duncan needed to speak to him and escorting him to the guest room would be a good opportunity to do so. This was how Olorin found himself walking through the circle tower with Duncan, Commander of the Grey.

"So Olorin, Irving tells me you are a talented mage for your age?"

"Irving does me a great credit Duncan. I would not be half the mage I am today without his skilled ability mentoring me."

"A humble sentiment. Irving may have crafted you into what you are, but the raw materials still need to be there for him to work with. What kind of magic do you specialise in?"

"A true sentiment Duncan. I am most talented in magic to be used in combat."

Chat passed back and forth between the two of them until they reached the guest room on the main floor of the tower.

"It has been a pleasure Duncan. But may I be so bold as to ask what this is about?"

"Come and find me at half past ten tomorrow morning and you will find out." Came the reply leaving Olorin thoroughly confused.

o-0-o

As Olorin was leaving Duncan's guest room he literally ran into Jowan, the very person he had been trying to avoid.

"Please, I need to speak to you." requested Jowan, before leading off to the Chantry.

Once in the Chantry Olorin finally met the girl Jowan had been mentioning for ages, Lilly. If he was honest with himself, Olorin was starting to believe he had been exaggerating the extent of his relationship with a girl, but alas here she was in front of him, and apparently very friendly with Jowan. Friendly enough to have concocted a plan to abandon her vows and run away with a mage who was suspected of blood magic and would become an apostate.

Olorin had to mentally scoff at this. The plan was not too bad, though he doubted it would work. There surely would be other security arraignments in place that would alert the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander. He knew it would be easy enough to get a rod of fire especially since he was forming his own plan in his mind. The fact that Jowan was running confirmed Olorin's worse fears, he was a blood mage. Jowan would not run if he was innocent, such as surely as Irving would not authorise the Rite of Tranquillity unless there was conclusive proof that he was a blood mage.

After he had been told their plan Olorin agreed to help and left to supposedly get a rod of fire. However instead of heading to the stockroom he headed straight to Irvings office, where he confessed the entire plan to him. However he also told Irving his plan of making sure Lilly and Jowan were caught in the act. After all, if Jowan had to go down, the Chantry initiate helping him should go down as well.

It was only a matter of minutes until Olorin returned with a rod of fire gained with Irvings signature. The three of them headed down to the basement where they would enter the phylactery chamber. Getting past the initial door was easy, as was expected. The rod of fire however failed to work, just as Olorin expected would happen. Just as Irving said there was another door to another part of the basement which Jowan helpfully pointed out for them.

It was once they were through this door that things started to go wrong. Two suits of armour animated to attack, and was joined by some sort of spirit that came alive. He knew the armour was enchanted to attack with the same sword techniques as Templars. The spirit was the same enchantment as the armour, but not bound to anything. It was also capable of launching weak spells. Olorins heart beat faster. Combat. This is what he yearned for and this what made him take command.

"Jowan, Lilly focus on the spirit and taking it down. I'll handle these two."

His voice carried such an air of command that neither of them thought to not do as he said. As soon as they were out his way Olorin reached up and drew his staff. It was just a standard staff all mages were given, but to Olorin it was much more. It represented the power he had. And it was time to use this power.

As soon as he had drawn his staff he shot a burst of flame at the two advancing pieces of armour. Though they were damaged, they were not finished yet. Swinging the staff around his body so it was spread across his back he instead focused his power down his left hand, forcing a fist made of rock into the leading piece of armour causing it to shatter.

Noticing how close the second piece was he brought his staff back around to his front and held it horizontal across his body, lifting it to block the incoming blow from the sword. Before the enchanted armour could pull the sword back, Olorin had spun to his right, the momentum of his staff forcing the sword away from himself. As he finished the manoeuvre his staff was level with the armours head and he sent a bolt of lightning down it straight into the armour, finishing it off.

They continued much in this vain along the way, with Olorin taking on at least twice the amount of enemies that the other two did combined. Eventually they reached the circle repository, a large room full of assorted things. Books, staffs and other assorted magical objects littered the shelves in the room. However there was only one objet of interest to the trio. Olorin knew what it was having been told by Irving and it did not take long for Jowan to work it out either.

The object was shaped like a mabari hound which had a hole in its head. It was spell amplifier. Any spell cast on it would go through the object and emerge from its mouth stronger than before. The hole on the head could be used to insert enchanted objects, such as a rod of fire, to gain the same effect. The wall it pointed against led to the phylactery chamber. In short order the wall gained a giant hole in it and the trio burst into the room.

There were more guards in here, including one which was tougher than the others. Again, Jowan and Lily focused on the weaker one while Olorin was locked in combat with the stronger one. The enchantments on this were stronger than the other ones, as evidenced by the stronger glow of it in Olorins mage sight, and the fact that his stone fist just bounce off it.

Cursing, Olorin sent a cone of ice in its direction. It didn't stop it, but managed to slow it down, giving Olorin time to think. It was too strong to defeat with standard attacks meaning he needed a new idea. He only had one, and he wasn't sure if it would work. But it was the only thing he could think ok.

"Jowan, Lilly, get out the way!" he yelled. He couldn't have them in the danger area of his spell.

First he focused on his magic. He let it well up inside him until it was overflowing. When Jowan and Lily defeated their enemy and turned towards Olorin he was glowing with magical energy. When he had summoned up as much energy as he could he pointed his staff at his enemy and poured all his energy into a cone of flame. The flame was that hot it was white. And while it would normally die down after a few seconds this kept going. All in all it held out for thirty seconds before Olorin finally dropped to his knees with exhaustion.

He barely dared to raise his head. He put all had in that spell, knowing that if it failed, he would be killed. When he did look up he saw no figure of amour. All he saw was a pile of molten metal. Despite his exhaustion Olorin laughed. Not a laugh of humour, but one of relief. Today would not be the day he died.

"That was amazing." Jowan exclaimed with his mouth open. Lily looked equally as astonished and slightly fearful.

"Jowan, do you have a lyrium potion?"

"No I'm afraid I don't. Are you alright? That was a lot of magic."

"I'll manage. Just get your phylactery and go."

"It's a shame yours isn't here as well."

"I wouldn't take it. I may not believe in keeping us all cooped up once we've passed the harrowing but I don't feel as strongly as you or some of the others."

Jowan nodded at the truth of the statement as he went and picked up his phylactery and smashed it.

Walking out the chamber was difficult for Olorin. He'd used up so much magic defeating that enchanted guardian he just wanted to go to bed and sleep. A mages magic was a muscle. It grew stronger with use. However the power of the spells wouldn't increase, simply the amount of spells they could cast. Olorin had not exercised this muscle enough.

He was not surprised when they got back in the tower to be met by the Knight-Commander, First Enchanter and two other Templars. Nor was he surprised by Greagoir's fury at Irving sanctioning his involvement. He was slightly surprised by Greagoir's commandment that Lily be taken to Aeonar. However he was really surprised at Jowan's reaction to that statement.

As Jowan plunged his hand into his robe Olorin knew immediately what was going to happen. The Templars saw it but could not reach Jowan in time to stop him. Irving saw it but old age had slowed his reactions. So it fell to Olorin to erect a shield covering them all from Jowan's blood magic spell.

Normally this would not have been a problem. Olorin had some of the strongest shields in the tower. However he was weak, his mana nearly empty. So his shield was weak. Despite pouring as much into the shield as he could it was not enough. They all went flying when Olorin's shield broke.

His eyes were blurring, he could just make out Jowan escaping. He could also just make out Irving kneeling above him and Greagoir's shouts to chase the blood mage and get a healer. Knowing they wouldn't immediately realise what was wrong, he poured his last remaining strength into one word before he passed out.

"Lyrium."


	2. Chapter 2

Olorin groaned as he finally woke up and opened his eyes. Passing out from depleted mana was never good. The one good thing about it was it never lasted long. As soon as a mages mana levels were back up to normal levels, they would feel right as rain. As such, Olorin's groan was more embarrassment than pain.

"Ah so you are awake?" asked someone to his left. Looking over he saw it was Enchanter Helen, one of Wynne's former apprentices. Helen often took over duties of tower healer when Wynne was away. A few years older than Olorin, a lot of apprentices had had crushes on her, but while Olorin could appreciate she was a beautiful woman, he couldn't help but feel she was stuck up and had never liked her much.

"No I'm not. I'm actually dead and am a reanimated corpse."

"Very amusing. I will alert those waiting you are awake."

With that she bustled into the room to admit Greagoir, Irving and Duncan to the infirmary. Before they had chance to speak Olorin burst out with his main question.

"Did you catch the bastard?"

They were all taken aback slightly by his use of word, and it was Greagoir who answered.

"No I'm afraid we didn't. I thought the two of you were friends?"

"We were. Until he lied to me saying he wasn't a blood mage. I had just thought it was just an escape attempt so he could be with the Chantry initate. Now he's nothing to me."

Greagoir looked satisfied at this. He had always been wary of Olorin, but at the same time always gave him a chance to explain himself.

"I must wonder young one, how you managed to use up so much mana that you collapsed? I thought with three of you the defences would have been quite easy."

"Perhaps they would have been Irving if I had competent help. Lily was a Chantry initiate with barely any skill with a knife. We both know Jowan had little power and was better suited to theoretical work."

"True. Then I must ask how you dealt with the final guardian on your own? It is quite remarkable considering your age, and we can't seem to find it."

Olorin allowed himself a smirk at this. "You won't. I melted him."

Greagoir nearly did a spit take of the water he was drinking.

"You what!? How did you manage that?"

"Simple. I put as much power as I could into a cone of flame for as long as I could."

Irving looked proud at this. "Very impressive young one. Very few could do that. I believe this should be proof enough for you Duncan?"

"Yes it is." Answered Duncan, leaving Olorin confused.

"Proof of what, may I ask?"

"I hereby offer you a place in the Grey Wardens."

Olorin was stunned. So stunned he had his mouth hanging open in fact. Indeed it took Irving waving his hand in front of Olorin's face to break him out of it.

"You want me to be a Grey Warden? But why?" was his first sentence.

"Irving has told me of your talent for battle magic and I have seen it myself."

"What about my ability? It makes me more susceptible to possession."

It was Greagoir who answered this.

"I also had major concerns about this. But there has never been one single report of a Grey Warden mage being turned into an abomination. It is believed to be impossible."

Olorin was so happy it was unbelievable. He knew some Enchanters could leave the circle with permission from the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander. He never believed he would be given that permission, due being more likely to be possessed. But this was his chance to leave and do good in the world, without that risk. With a huge smile he turned to Duncan.

"I would be honoured."

o-0-o

It only took two hours for Olorin to be ready to leave his home for most part of his life. He had never really been that close to any of the other apprentices, the exception being Alim Surana. Alim was a talented and powerful mage. But where Olorin struggled in creationism and healing, those were the areas Alim excelled in. He said goodbye to a few of the apprentices before moving onto the people he was closer to. The goodbye to Senior Enchanter Sweeny did not take long. The old man was losing his memory and all knew he was not long left for this world.

The ones he reserved the most time for was Irving and Alim, his mentor and effectively father and his best friend. The goodbyes to both of them were very emotional, with Irving weeping tears of pride at how far his young apprentice had come, and Alim holding back tears and losing his best friend. Olorin struggled to hold back tears in both cases.

And so it was that Olorin sailed across Lake Calenhad for the first time since he was brought to the tower as a seven year old. Hopping off the boat he walked up the small hill past the tavern as Duncan spoke to him.

"My stay at the circle tower was not as long as I was expecting. As such we have time for one more stop. We will journey north to Highever. There is a knight there, a Ser Gilmore, who has been recommended to me. If we make good time in the three hours of daylight we have left, we should be able to get there the day after tomorrow."

They carried on talking as they walked, just little small talk. That was until Olorin asked a question which surprised Duncan.

"Would you teach me how to wield a sword?"

"And why would you want to learn how to use a sword?"

"Everybody knows if you want to kill a mage, you get close to him. I bet the Darkspawn are the same. And I can only kill so many with magic. Yes I can defend myself with a staff, but it's not the same."

Duncan thought for a second before nodding.

"Very well. After we have eaten and before sleep we will spend an hour working on your swordsmanship. Though I cannot guarantee quick progress and it may take a while to find you a sword suitable for your use."

Olorin was very happy at this and even happier when Duncan followed through on his promise. They spent an hour before sleep where Olorin had Duncan's sword in his right hand and staff in his left. They walked through basic sword motions. At first Duncan had just wanted him to focus on the sword, but Olorin had pointed out as a mage he also had a staff. Why not make use of it? So they worked on combining the two together into one style.

The next day was spent walking towards Highever before setting up camp and more training. Olorin had never been so tired in his life. Despite being a tower with lots of stairs, the circle wasn't that big in the grand scheme of things. Thus he was not used to all this walking. But he knew if he was to be a Grey Warden he would have to get used to it. Beside, Duncan said they should get to Highever for just after lunch the next day.

And indeed they did arrive in Highever at the time Duncan had said. Duncan had clearly been here before and led them through the town up to the large castle. Each street of the town was causing memories for Olorin and he kept an eye out for his parents, though he didn't see anybody he recognised. Eventually they reached the gates of the castle where Duncan announced them to the guard.

It did not take long until they were summoned into a hall with three men talking in the middle of it. Two of them were older gentlemen, one quite small and skinny and the other tall and muscular. However his height had nothing on that of the younger man who would be introduced as Lord William Cousland, the youngest son of Teryn Bryce Cousland.

Olorin estimated his height at over six foot five and he had a powerful build. His short black hair offered a contrast to Olorin's long blonde hair. He also carried a sword and shield on his back and moved with the grace of a warrior. Olorin had seen a few Templars move like that but they never lasted long in the circle before being sent for more dangerous pastors.

The important men talked for a while and Olorin slightly zoned out. As such, it was a surprised to find he was being addressed by the Teryn.

"I gather you are a mage, Olorin?"

"Yes I am Your Grace."

"Where do your talents lie? Healing or combat?"

"In combat Your Grace. I'm afraid I could never quite grasp healing."

"Very well. I'm sure you will do the Wardens credit."

"You are too kind Your Grace."

William was soon dismissed when Duncan had started enquiring about the possibility of recruiting him into the Grey Wardens. The rest of the day was spent with the three men talking strategy. Though Olorin was in the room, he wasn't involved in the conversation and it made for quite a boring afternoon.

Once the evening came the three men retired to various places with Olorin following Duncan. They had their normal evening routine but spent two hours practicing the sword instead of the normal one in the training yard that Teryn Cousland had leant them for the use. Duncan walked with Olorin to the guest rooms they had been assigned. They were next to the family's suite and opposite the rooms of a visiting noble. Duncan went to join Teryn Cousland and Arl Howe for a drink as Olorin settled down for the night.

o-0-o

Olorin wandered the fade as he always did when asleep. However he soon became aware of something following him. He knew it could only be one of three things. Another dreamer, which was extremely unlikely, or a demon or spirit. Olorin got ready to defend himself should it be a demon before he called out.

"Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself!"

And the thing following him did reveal itself. It was a humanoid shape and dressed in plate armour. However it appeared as if it was not quite truly there, marking it out as a spirit or demon. Olorin would be on guard until he could establish what it was.

"Who are you?"

There was a pause before the being answered.

"I am a spirit of Valour."

Olorin relaxed. Spirits were harmless to humans as they had no desire to possess them. He knew spirits and demons would always identify themselves if directly asked and he also knew as long as he didn't start to think of the spirit as a demon, it would not become one.

"How are you doing Valour?"

"I am doing well mortal. I have watched you for some time."

"Is there any particular reason for that?"

"You have shown great promise in combat mortal, as well as a love for it. That will always attract us spirits of Valour."

"Have you ever watched any other mortals?"

"You are the first I've been able to interact with. But I have seen others. Two of whom you may recognise as Loghain Mac Tir and Calenhad."

Conversation passed between them for a while before Valour stiffened up and spoke.

"You must wake. There is combat near you. Your host has been betrayed. You must wake."

Olorin quickly thanked him for the warning before dragging himself into the waking world and was immediately thankful he had. He could hear people kicking on his door trying to gain entry. Not even having chance to put his robes on, he readied his staff, pointing it at the door. Almost as soon as he decided what spell to use the door got kicked in. Not giving time for his assailant to rush in Olorin launched a lightening spell at the door and set up a barrier that would take some time for them to cross. He got changed into his robes and pulled his pack onto his back.

He thanked the maker that the first barrier spell that had come to his head formed a transparent barrier as he could see an archer and five armed men waiting in the hallway. He knew he stood little chance against those odds, but he had no choice. He could only hold the barrier for so long so escape was his best chance. Readying himself for combat, he chose his method.

As soon as he collapsed the barrier he formed a wall of ice that blocked the arrow the archer had launched at him. He followed this up by launching a spell of frost at the archer which instantly froze his heart inside his chest. Next he launched a ball of lightening that shattered the wall of ice turning it into sharp shards and then launched a strong wind into the room that sent the shards flying into the armed men. Three managed to raise their shields in time to block them, but one was impaled through the throat and another in the eye, both dropping dead.

Olorin had time to launch a stonefist at one of the armed men before they were upon him and he was forced to defend himself. Olorin thanked Duncan in his mind for the weapon training as it meant he had practice blocking sword attacks. If not for that, he had no doubt he would be dead within thirty seconds. As it was he was still in trouble.

In trouble, until one of his opponents suddenly had an arrow sticking out his neck. The other one turned in time to see a mabari hound bearing down on him. Distracted by the hound, he did not notice as William Cousland swung his blade and took his head off his shoulders.

"Thank the maker you arrived when you did. I couldn't have held them off much longer."

William answered him quickly.

"I'm surprised you got as many as you did. I thought mages were supposed to be weak up close."

"We can be, but Duncan has been training me and I took out most of them before they could close in on me."

"Duncan? Do you know if he has anything to do with this?"

"I have not known him long but he seems an honourable man. I would doubt it. I suggest we find him and your father."

The woman spoke up then, and Olorin presumed she was William's mother.

"He will have gone to the servants passage near the kitchen. It is the family escape route. We must head there."

"We should also save as many people as we can." William said. He took his duty as a noble seriously.

They out of the suite of rooms they were in and headed down a slope. Once they reached the bottom of the slope a citizen ran into view talking about how the castle had fallen and he was going to run. William allowed him to run, knowing he was no soldier and would be of little help to them. They looked around to see a group of Highever soldiers fighting to their left, and a group of Arl Howe's troops arriving from the right in reinforcement. William and Eleanor went off to help the Highever soldiers. William had ordered his mabari, Ardal, to help Olorin with the reinforcements.

Ardal charged towards the two warriors and started biting and pouncing on them, fighting them in the way that mabari hounds do. Olorin was left to deal with the two archers. The two arches who were just about to release arrows in his direction.

Olorin tried the same tactic that he had used last time and created a wall of ice in between himself and the archers. He then ducked and turned away in case he wasn't quick enough. And it was a good job he did. Though one arrow clattered into the ice, the other had been shot a fraction of a second earlier. If Olorin hadn't have ducked, the arrow that grazed his cheek would have landed in between his mouth and nose.

Olorin recovered quickly. Before either archer could nook another arrow he sent a fireball flying towards them which sent them both flaming. To make sure he finished them off before they could put the flames out he cast a shield around Ardal to protect him. He could see the dog, while fighting well was struggling to finish his opponents off. He the summoned up his magic and concentrated on what he wanted it to do. Holding his staff in the air he then banged it onto the ground. A bright bolt of lighting shot out of the top of his staff and straight into the chest of one of the warriors Ardal was fighting. Rather than stopping like it normally would, the lightening jumped to the next warrior, then to one of the archers before moving to the final archer.

Knowing that all the opponents would now be dead Olorin pointed the head of his staff at the lightening which was still jumping around their dead bodies. Focusing he called the lightening back to him, through the head of his staff and dissipated it. He could have just dissipated it there, but this was an ancient elven technique he had read about in a book in the circle library. This allowed him to absorb some of the power of his spell and recharge his mana a bit. It didn't recharge by a significant amount, but in combat every little helped.

The fight being finished he turned around to see William and Eleanor finishing off their opponents and they made their way further into the castle, destroying pockets of resistance as they did so. On their way through they stopped into the treasury and William picked up his ancestral sword and shield to use.. At this point they decided to move into the main hall where they could hear lots of fighting. William kicked open the door and Olorin followed him inside and swore. They had an apostate with them. And from the glow in his mage sight, quite a powerful one.

Olorin informed William that he would deal with the mage and cast a bolt of lightning in her direction. The enemy mage absorbed it with a shield and sent a stone fist back at Olorin which he dodged. The two enemies traded blows back and forth for a while before Olorin managed to slip a spell of ice through her shield. Though she managed to absorb some of it, she was still sent stumbling as her clothes frosted over. Olorin immediately launched a spell of petrifaction at her which she just managed to block. However her focus on blocking meant she did not see Olorin running towards her. Once he reached her he swung his staff round and hit her directly in the temple knocking her out cold before freezing her heart in her chest.

Seeing the fight was still going on he killed two soldiers attacking William, firing lightening at one putting the other into a crushing prison.

William and Eleanor spent some time talking to a red headed knight. While they were doing this William searched through the dead mages pockets and found two lyrium potions still intact so took them for his own. He didn't need lyrium yet, but it was better safe than sorry. They left through a side door to the other side of the castle and carried on making their way through it.

The enemies they faced here weren't overly difficult to deal with mostly as they were clearly levied troops, rather than the standing troops they had been fighting previously. The only one to present any challenge was someone whose armour marked him out to be a knight. Eleanor couldn't find any holes in his armour and didn't have enough time or space to get a full draw to punch through the armour. Eventually one of Olorin's ice spells slowed the knight down enough that William was able to force his sword through the mail on the knights arm pit and through into his heart, though not before William gained a nasty cut to his cheek.

"Can you heal this?" William asked motioning to the wound on his cheek.

"I can try, though I am a poor healer. I am better suited to combat."

William motioned for him to try so Olorin moved towards him. He focused on the magical power within him and brought it forth, trying to shape it to heal Williams cut. A rush of power left Olorin and rushed towards the cut. The bleeding slowed slightly, but the cut was still there. William tried again, this time using his hand to cover the wound, however he had even less success on this attempt.

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do."

William shrugged.

"At least its stopped bleeding, that's something. Now lets move."

Moving through the castle they saw more signs of the sack. Rooms that had doors kicked in and contents looted, bodies of dead servants and troops and the smell of burning from all the fire. Eventually they reached the kitchens where they saw Bryce Cousland laying in a large puddle of his own blood.

"There you both are." Bryce said rather weakly.

"Bryce!" Eleanor cried, "What have they done to you?"

"Howe, betrayed us. His men nearly did me in right there."

"I'll kill them." William muttered before turning to Olorin. "Can you heal him."

"I can try." Olorin said moving over to Bryce and casting spells. While the others were talking he noticed Duncan slip into the room and join the conversation. Eventually he turned to face Eleanor and William.

"I am sorry, there is nothing I can do. Even if I was a master healer, the damage is too extensive to do any more then extend his life by a few hours. The most I can do with my healing skills is cast a few pain numbing spells."

With Bryce's nod he cast the pain numbing spells, about the only healing spells he could cast effectively. While doing this an argument broke out amongst William, Duncan and Eleanor. Apparently Duncan wanted William to join the Grey Wardens, which Eleanor, wanting to stay with her dying husband was agreeable to. William was not so agreeable. Eventually Bryce managed to convince William by appealing to his sense of duty as a Cousland.

"There is one more thing I can do for the two of you. I can place a rune of explosion on the floor near you. When one of Howe's troops steps on it, it will cause a large explosion. It will save you being captured and tortured as well as taking out Howe's men."

After looking at each other Eleanor and Bryce decided it was probably worth not being captured by Howe and allowed Olorin to cast the spell to place the rune as the Couslands said a tearful goodbye before William, Olorin and Duncan left through the servants entrance.

They ran through the long passage before coming out to the South of Highever and they kept running until they got the road leading away from Highever. They had just reached the road when a large explosion was heard and a new column of smoke joined those already meandering up to the sky from Highever castle.

William just dropped to his knees with a primal scream of pain as he let the tears flow from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a week to get to Ostagar. It was a week that saw mostly silence from William. It was obvious he was both in mourning and angry. Angry at Duncan for forcing him to join the Grey Wardens, and Angry Olorin for being the one who cast the rune that killed his parents.

Things came to a head on the fourth day. Olorin and Duncan were going through forms with a sword and his staff when William got up from where he'd been sat by the campfire and approached them.

"I'd like to spar with Duncan." He stated firmly.

Duncan just cocked his eyebrow and motioned for Olorin to take a seat. He did so with some interest at being able to watch two capable swordsman spar with each other, hoping to pick up some tips.

It started well enough, William on the defensive, though it was clear it was through a style preference rather than a lack of skill. His shield was used often to block Duncans attacks as his sword looked for openings. Eventually his sword found one and nicked Duncan on the arm. Duncan just nodded and indicated his willingness to continue.

Emboldened by his success William moved forward, now on the offensive. This was a mistake as Duncan easily parried his attacks with his two swords before he himself found an opening, slicing under Williams shield on his thigh. As if the cut had opened the dam keeping his emotions in check, William screamed and launched himself at Duncan. There was no semblance of skill with his attacks now, as he fought with pure rage. Duncan was easily able to parry his attacks for a while, able to see William needed to get this out of his system. Eventually however he decided enough was enough. He moved to the side and dropped his center of gravity as he extended a leg, tripping William up. Standing back up, he looked down on William, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you feel better for that?"

William just nodded sheepishly.

"There are times we must bottle up our emotions. When it would give an enemy or potential enemy an advantage. You are not amongst enemies here. We will be your comrades, along with the other Grey Wardens. You must learn to trust us."

Having said his piece, Duncan held his hand out to help William up. William thought for a second before grasping it and pulling himself up with it.

o-0-o

After that things had progressed well. William had helped Olorin with learning wield a sword. It gave Olorin a different perspective to learn from someone who primarily only fought with one sword instead of the two Duncan normally fought with. He definitely found it easier to fight against than one, though the addition of the shield meant he got fewer attacks through. All in all Duncan declared Olorin was making good progress considering his short time learning to use a sword, and declared the use of the staff as a blunt weapon a 'menace'. Duncan and William would often forget about the staff, only to be clobbered on the head or joints with it.

As they walked into Ostagar Duncan was giving a brief history of the old fortress, telling them how the Tevinter Imperium used it to stave off attackers from the chasined in the Korcari Wilds. He was just saying about how he hoped they could use the crumbling fortress in a similar way when they spotted a figure in golden armour heading towards them, flanked by two guards. The figure yelled out a greeting to Duncan, whose reply shocked Olorin.

"King Cailain, I didn't expect a…"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun."

Duncan and Cailan talked for a little while longer, before moving onto introductions. He didn't need introducing to William, who as the son of one of Ferelden's most powerful nobles was already familiar to Cailan. He was very surprised and very angry to hear about the attack at Highever however and gave his word that Arl Howe would be brought to justice as soon as possible. Olorin perked up a little as he was introduced to Cailan.

"I hear you are a mage? I was hoping for more mages but I hear Greagoir feels enough have been sent."

"He does Your Majesty. He fears if anymore go the Templars will struggle to keep track of them."

"Do you share the same fear?"

Surprised at the question, Olorin had to think for a second before coming up with a response.

"There are some who would seek to take advantage of the freedom to flee the Templars. However if selected carefully I think the Templars could release a few more mages."

Cailan just hummed at his response with a thoughtful look on his face before moving back for a few quick words with Duncan before bidding them all farewell.

As they walked into Ostagar Duncan asked them both what they thought of the King. William thought he sounded like he didn't take the Darkspawn seriously. Olorin gave his own observation that although he sounded like a nice person, he came across a bit naive.

Pulling them aside Duncan gave them each two soverigns, telling them it was a stipend that would be paid from their first but of pay in order to get some new equipment. They did not have enough Grey Warden uniforms as the stock was actually in Denerim so they would need their own equipment for now. He also told them to find a man named Alistair and gave them a description of what he looked like. Then he left them, telling them that he had to go and draw up plans with the other Grey Wardens.

Moving through the campsite they spotted a stall with a merchant run by a member of the Fromari where Olorin spent his money on some new robes which were enchanted to boost his magic, leaving himself with some money left over. William found a blacksmith who had some mail armour that could replace his worn leather set. By selling the smith the leather set he had just enough to buy the mail set along with a helmet. Now he was starting to look more like a knight and less like a bandit. Olorin drew a look from the smith when he spent the rest of the money on a steel longsword. It wasn't often a mage carried a sword, and the strange looks were repeated often as Olorin moved through the camp.

Wondering around the camp they eventually bumped into Alistar. A tall man with blonde hair cut neatly and shortly he seemed to bear a striking resemblance to King Cailan, though rather than wearing golden armour he wore the armour typical of a Grey Warden warrior. He was arguing with a mage who seemed perturbed at Alistair passing a message on from the Revered Mother. After the argument he turned towards them and eyeing Olorin's staff groaned.

"Not another mage."

"Do you have a problem with mages?" Olorin bristled.

"No, no, no" Alistair quickly said, "its more that mages have a problem with me."

"With that attitude I wonder why" Olorin muttered, but before Alistair could reply, William cut in to confirm if it was indeed Alistair they were speaking to.

"Yes I am, you must be Duncan's new recruits?"

"Yes, I'm William from Highever. This is Olorin from the circle tower."

"Nice to meet you both. As the Junior Warden I will be accompanying you as you prepare for your joining."

Now they had found Alistair the group moved, William asking questions of Alistair about what it was like to be a Warden, and Alistair answering very criptically. Olorin couldn't make his mind up on Alistair. He seemed nice enough but didn't seem to like mages. From listening to the conversation between Alistair and William though it seemed like it was conditioning from Templar training to distrust mages rather than any true hatred.

Arriving at the place where Duncan had been waiting for them they saw two other people, who Olorin found out were the other two recruits. Daveth was a pickpocket from Denerim. Olorin knew of the Wardens history of taking in criminals and just vowed to keep a closer watch on his things. Ser Jory was a knight from Redcliffe. He moved and spoke very timidly and though Olorin had no doubts about his skill with a blade, he did have doubts about his stomach for a fight.

Olorin did not like the sound of Duncan's briefing. The only reason he could think of to collect Darkspawn blood would be to use it in some sort of alchemical concoction. And he did not fancy drinking anything with Darkspawn blood in it. Though he supposed as it was poisonous they wouldn't be able to drink it anyway. The second task of finding some old treaties seemed much less daunting than the prospect of collecting blood from Darkspawn.

After their briefing the party moved to get their things together. Olorin tested the balance of his sword just as Duncan and William showed him. It was a well made sword with a nice balance. It would take some getting used to wielding a sword as well as his staff but get used to it Olorin would.

William and Alistair just stretched, their equipment already ready. Daveth went to retrieve a bow and quiver of arrows and Jory hauled a greatsword onto his back. Olorin had no idea how anyone could fight with such a huge weapon but if Jory couldn't fight with it, Olorin was sure that Duncan wouldn't have invited him to join the Grey Wardens. After ten minutes of getting ready they moved out into the wids.

o-0-o

The first group of enemies they encountered were not Darkspawn as they were expecting but were instead a pack of wolves. The wolves didn't put up much a fight, with Olorin summoning up a huge piece of stone from the fade and sending it flying into the pack, killing two of the five instantly. An arrow from Daveth finished another one and the final two were killed by the swords of Alistair and Jory.

Moving through the wilds it did not take long to find the Darkspawn. Four of them were in front of them. Two shorter ones on the lower ground, and two taller ones with bows on higher ground. Olorin summoned a barrier to place round himself and Daveth, who was only in light armour to protect them from the arrows. He then launched a lightning bolt at one of the archers as one of Daveth's arrows buried itself into the chest of the other on, killing both instantly.

Alistair was taking on one of the smaller ones, as William rushed to help Jory who was only just able to defend himself against the other one. It was clear that although he had skill with a blade his courage was failing him. Olorin launched a spell known as 'Winters Grasp' at the Darkspawn attacking Jory, freezing him solid just as William arrived literally smashing the Darkspawn to pieces with his shield. He gave Jory a withering look, which Jory just looked down sheepishly at.

As they collected the blood of the Darkspawn Alistair informed them that the tall ones were known as Hurlocks and the short ones known as Genlocks. It didn't take long to drain some blood from each of the Darkspawn, though it was a grim and smelly job. Alistair managed to avoid it by pointing out that it was part of their joining and he had had to do his part when he was just a recruit. He kept watch to avoid them being ambushed, whether it be from more Darkspawn or more wolves.

Moving through the wilds they came across many more Darkspawn, along with a flower Olorin had heard the kennel master at Ostagar was looking for. Jory found his feet and started contributing to the fight and the group of five started finding a pattern in their fights. Alistair and William would charge into their ranks, shields rasied and break them up. Jory would then follow them in to engage the Darkspawn as Daveth and Olorin would take on any ranged enemies.

However the plan did not always work. The last group of enemies were much large. They followed the normal plan but a Hurlock slipped past the warriors. Olorin saw it coming and for a split second panicked. He took a calming breath and cast an ice spell on it. The spell didn't stop the Hurlock but it give time for Olorin to draw his sword and adjust his grip on his staff, just as he'd learnt with Duncan. When the Hurlock reached him it swung his sword down in order to cleave Olorin's head in half. Olorin spun to the side and hit the Hurlock in the join of the knee, causing its left leg to buckle. At the point Olorin simply thrust his sword through the creatures neck, killing it instantly.

It was the first time he'd killed something with something other than magic. He hadn't been expecting so much blood. The blood spurted everywhere, including all over his robes. He looked around and the fight was over. He started shaking, dropped its sword and ran to a bush to vomit. He felt a hand on his back and jumped a mile into the air to find it was only William.

"Its never easy the first time. It gets easier though. More blood than you were expecting."

All Olorin could do was nod.

"Yeah I was same. A little worse actually as it was my first kill full stop. Don't let it get to you and lets just move on."

Olorin nodded again, picked up his sword and moved to the rest of the group who tactfully pretended not have seen Olorin's reaction.

The group moved up as one into the ruins of what had clearly once been a watch tower. There was an old and crumbling chest nearby. Olorin went to the chest and opened it up, only to find it empty. He also immediately stood up and grasped his staff as felt a magical presence approaching. Seeing his reaction the others also grasped their weapons and readies for battle.

"Well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of prey. Speak then, what are you, scavenger or intruder?"

Olorin was the first to recover from the shock as he analysed her. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. But also dangerous. She carried a staff on her back, and walked the assurance of a mage who knew their own power. And a look through his mage sight confirmed to Olorin she had power to spare.

"Neither, we are Grey Warden recruits, and this was once a Warden tower. We are looking for the old treaties. May I ask your name? Mine is Olorin."

"Be careful," whispered Alistair, "she looks chasined meaning more could be hiding."

"What, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" Morrigan replied haughtily.

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair muttered.

It didn't take long for the others to join in wondering how dangerous she could be. Olorin caught Morrigans eye and just rolled his own at the superstitious nonsense Jory and Daveth were spouting. He could have sword Morrigan smirked in reply

"I am Morrigan, to go back to your previous question."

"And what about the treaties?" Olorin asked.

"They are no longer here."

"No longer here? You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief." Alistair interrupted, as William and Olorin both rolled their eyes at his lack of skill with words.

"How very eloquent" Morrigan stated in her haughty tone. "How does one steal from dead men."

Olorin was quite shocked at the change in Alistair next. He changed from quite a glib young man, who acted more a boy and seemed to gain a commanding presence. It was clear he was becoming Alistair the warden, not Alistair the young man.

"Quite easily it seems. Those treaties are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will for 'twas not I who took them."

"Do you know who did? If you do can you tell us?"

"'twas my mother in fact."

"Can you take us to her?"

"That is a sensible question. Follow me then, if it pleases you."

It was not a long walk from the place they were to Morrgians mothers. They did see more wolves but these ones did not seem to want to bother them. Olorin didn't know if it was from an animals inate ability to sense magic, and sensing two mages warned them away, or if it was because they were with Morrigan this time. Either way they made quick time to Morrigans mothers.

As soon as Olorin saw Morrigan he nearly lost his breath. Looking at her through his mage sight was enough to give him a migraine. He couldn't believe the power she had. He could also feel it, almost crushing him with its weight.

"Greetings mother. I bring you five Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them girl. Mmm much as I expected"

It was now Olorin got a proper look at her. Her voice was harsh and carried a great deal of power behind it. Her hair was dirty grey and came down to her shoulders and her face was withered with age and sunken in. She did not look well at all. But Olorin knew from her power it would be wise not cross her.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You'd be surprised Alistair. Some, though very few mages, are skilled with art of scrying, which can give a rough indication of the future. If she happened to see this exact moment she would be expecting us."

"Wisely spoken." Morrigans mother replied. "But you are expected to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes tight, or open ones arms wide, either way, ones a fool."

"We shouldn't be talking to her. She's a witch I tell her."

"Be quiet Daveth," Jory interrupted. "If she is a witch we don't want to make her mad."

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decideds."

She turned to look directly at Olorin now.

"And what of you? Do your magical abilities give you a different view point? Or do you believe as the others?"

"I believe that you have enough power to be dangerous. Whether you are dangerous, I don't know."

"Wise words. I hope your actions are equally as wise. So much is uncertain. Yet I believe. Do I believe? Yes it seems I do."

"So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair chuckled.

"Witch of the Wilds? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she'll never admit it! Oh how she dances under the moon!"

Morrgian sighed, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother."

"True, they came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking your precious seals wore off a long time ago. I have been protecting these." The old woman spoke as she gathered the treaties from her decrepit hut.

Alistair exclaimed his shock at her protecting them, and Olorin did wonder why she did it. She did not seem like she was a person who ever did something for no reason.

"Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them the threat of this Blight is greater than they realise."

"Thank you. We must get back to our commander."

"Such manners, even where you least expect them. Come Morrigan, show them out of the wilds."

Morrigan huffed but did indeed start leading them out of the wilds. Again they were left un-accosted as they left the wilds, making Olorin think this was Morrigan's influence. It took at least half an hour for Morrigan to get them back to Ostagar. Olorin bade her farewell, and without reply she turned away, back into the wilds.

o-0-o

It did not take long to find Duncan again, who it turned out had been attending a strategy meeting with King Cailan about the battle he had planned tonight. Duncan said he had hoped to dissuade him from attacking tonight to give them more time to prepare but he had been unsuccessful.

Alistair informed about Morrigan and her mother, but Duncan seemed to have little interest in that. He took the blood from them and asked them to gather at the temple while he went to see a mage. Before heading to the temple, Olorin gave the flower he'd found to the kennel master and helped him administer the medicine to a mabari.

Daveth and Jory sat around nervously chatting with Alistair while watching what Olorin and William were doing. For they were training. William was working with Olorin on his form with his sword. It was a little tricky for him to only use the sword with one hand but he was slowly learning. William stated if they could find a silverite sword it would be easier as they were lighter but even stronger than steel.

Duncan chose that moment to walk in, carrying a cup full of an awful smelling black liquid. From what William could smell, it contained Darkspawn blood, Lyrium and something else he couldn't quite place. Duncan then spoke to the group.

"At last we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that first Grey Wardens drank Darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We have to drink the blood of those… things." Jory whispered horrified. Olorin felt quite sick himself and William had turned a distinctive shade of green.

Duncan and Alistair spoke of how the taint gave them their power which they then used to slay the Archdemon, But all Olorin could think about was the horror of having to drink that concoction. But he supposed he had no choice. He knew Duncan would not let him leave and if he wanted to run he would have to fight his way past. This was his only choice. He just caught the tale end of Alistairs speech where he seemed to be speaking an oath.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you"

It was Duncan who spoke next.

"Daveth step forward." Daveth did so, and took the chalice Duncan had offered him. As soon as it became clear Daveth was going to drink from the chalice Duncan spoke again.

"From this moment forth Daveth, you are a Grey Warden."

The sight was horrifying. Daveth doubled up in pain, and clutched at his head as he screamed. He then started choking on what appeared to be blood before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he took his last breath.

"I am sorry Daveth. Jory, step forward please."

Jory immediately started protesting, his cowardice showing again. Speaking about how he had a wife and if he known he wouldn't have volunteered. His fate was sealed as soon he drew his sword. Duncan put the chalice down and drew his own sword. As soon as Jory attacked, Duncan parried it and plunged his sword up past Jory's ribs and through his vital organs, killing him.

"I am sorry Jory. William, step forward please."

Now Olorin was nervous. He had grown quite close to William and would hate to lose him. As William took the Chalice Olorin's heart was in his throat. William drunk from the chalice and like Daveth, doubled up in pain. But unlike Daveth, he didn't start choking. Checking for a pulse, Alistair spoke.

"He lives and will awaken shortly."

"Step forward Olorin."

If his heart was in his throat before it was in his mouth now. He was terrified. But his courage did not fail him. He took hold of the cold chalice and brought it to his lips. As he did so he heard Duncan speak.

"From this moment, you are a Grey Warden."

The first thing that hit Olorin was the taste. It tasted like rotten meat and he nearly actually gagged it back up. But as soon as he swallowed it the pain hit. The worst pain he had ever imagined hit the front of his head and fell to his knees. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a great big dragon that looked straight at him and roared.


	4. Chapter 4

Olorin woke up very slowly and very groggily. Rubbing his eyes the first thing he saw was Duncan and Alistair looking over him. Duncan spoke to him.

"It is finished. Welcome."

"Two more deaths. In my joining only one of us died. It was horrible though. At least two of you survived." Alistair said morosely.

"How is William?" Olorin asked.

"He is still sleeping. We wake up at different times, normally within half an hour or so. You was an exceptionally quick five minutes. Most Wardens take at least ten minutes."

William chose that point to wake up himself, and Duncan muttered that it was seven minutes, before welcoming William into the Wardens as he had done.

Alistair then handed them a little necklace with a pendant on. He informed them that it was known as a 'Wardens Oath' and contained a small amount of Darkspawn blood and was worn in remembrance of those who died in the Joining. It was also enchanted to help increase their stamina.

"The King has requested both of your presence at the final strategy meeting tonight. I believe he wishes to congratulate you both. Take five minutes to collect yourselves then come to the strategy table."

It didn't take long for Willaim and Olorin to recover. According to Alistair although many people did not survive the Joining, it did not generally take long to recover from it.

In due course Olorin and William headed to the strategy table where an arguemtn was breaking out Cailan and Loghain Mac Tir, his chief strategist. It seemed Cailan was more focused on the myths and legends of the Grey Wardens and wanted to fight alongside them while Loghain wanted to focus on the strategy and protecting the King.

Ignoring Loghain, Cailan looked at the two new arrivals.

"Ah the two newest Grey Wardens. Congratulations are in order I hear. You join an honoured band of warriors who will play a key part in the battles to come.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Olorin and William said at the same time before Loghain interrupted.

"Your fascination with glory and legend will be your undoing Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"Fine speak your strategy."

William and Olorin both listened carefully. To both of them it sounded like a sound strategy, though they both questioned why Cailan wanted three Grey Wardens out of the fight. They did so only in their heads however as they did not want to be seen questioning the King.

They both left with Duncan, feeling reasonably confident about the strategy. The idea of a flanking attack was a good one and would hopefully catch the Darkspawn unawares. They wouldn't be using cavalry as horses did not normally react well to Darkspawn but no plan could be perfect. Regrouping with Alistair, they told him the plan before being given their briefing by Duncan.

Alistair protested that he wanted to fight with the rest of army and other Wardens. Duncan just pointed out that it was the Kings decision and he could do nothing to change it. During the briefing Duncan reminded them of the best strategies to combat Darkspawn and told them to move quickly and get the beacon lit as soon as possible. He also told them not to join the battle unless called for and if the Archdemon appeared to try and leave it to the more senior Wardens, though to try and protect the regular troops from it.

With his piece said, Duncan left off to give a briefing to the other Wardens and left Olorin, William and Alistairto prepare for battle. They all made sure their sword was sharp and Alistair and William made sure that their armour was still easy to move in or if it needed oiling while Olorin just rested. He had no armour and needed to make sure his mana was as high as it could be. He made sure to know where his five lyrium potions were however. He also made sure William and Alistair knew where they were just in case he passed out from mana depletion.

After an hour and a half they heard the horns that signalled the start of the battle so they got up and moved to the bridge over which Olorin and William had arrived, weapons drawn and ready for combat. The sight of the horde took Olorin's breath away. He decided it was a good job they had a sound strategy because the Ferelden forces were definitely outnumbered. They moved over the bridge, dodging a few rocks that had been hurled their way by Ogres before hearing the sound they had least been looking forward to. A soldier carrying the heraldry of Gwaren, signifying him as one of Teryn Loghains troops came running towards them.

"Grey Wardens help! Darkspawn have taken the tower."

The three Wardens swore as one and gathered up six Gwaren troops and a mage Olorin vaguely recognised but had never really spoken to, and gave them a quick briefing. One of the Gwaren troops had an axe and shield, three had battleaxes and the last two were archers. William gave them the briefing. Even though Alistair was the more senior Warden, as the son of a Teryn William had previous experience of commanding troops.

"You with a weapon and shield follow Alistair and I. We'll charge into the Darkspawn. Two handed warriors I want you to try and flank them while the archers thin out the group. Olorin and the circle mage will focus on any archers before helping the rest of us. Understood?"

The group nodded their ascent and quickly moved out, coming across the first group of Darkspawn quickly. As William and Alistair charged into the group, Olorin fired a Chain Lightning spell that caught two of the archers, with the circle mage taking out the other remaining one with a stonefist. Olorin then threw a spell that seemed to surprise his companion as he used rock armour on himself. The mage got a further surprise when Olorin drew his sword and rushed into the group in a melee.

As he reached the group he ran through a Hurlock that had been attacking Alistair before spinning and knocking another one out his staff. While it was unconscious Olorin stabbed it through the heart with his sword. He was soon rushed upon by another Hurlock. He blocked the Hurlocks first two swings with his staff before he parried the next with his sword, creating an opening. He swung his staff around and jabbed the Hurlock with his staff, forcing him to bend down double from having the wind knocked out of him. Olorin soon drove his sword through the top of creatures skull.

The Darkspawn group was now dead, though the human forces had suffered causalities. All the Gwaren melee fighters were either dead or wounded beyond battlefield healing, and one of the archers had been impaled through the eye by a Darkspwan dagger, leaving only one archer and the circle mage. None the less, the greatly diminished force pushed on into the tower.

As soon as they came across the tower Olorin knew there was an ambush. There was the tell-tale sign of conjured grease on the floor. He would bet all his power on there being a Darkspawn mage just round the corner ready to cast a fire spell to light the grease on fire. Speaking of his suspicions to the group he came up with a plan. Estimating where the grease ended he put a barrier which would take some time for any enemy mage to break down. It would also not allow any physical objects through. He had choosen a stronger barrier than the one he had used at Highever to make it harder for the enemy mage to bring it down.

After the barrier was erected and stable they all moved forward to the edge of the barrier. Present was one Darkspawn archer, two Genlocks with swords and shields and a Genlock mage. As soon as Olorin dropped the barrier Alistair and William rose their shields to protect Olorin and the Gwaren archer from the Hurlock archer. The Gwaren archer fired an arrow straight through the heart of the Genlock mage killing him instantly. Olorin followed up his collapse of the barrier by firing lightning at the Hurlock archer killing him as William and Alistair quickly dispatched the two melee Darkspawn that the circle mage had weakened with a hex.

Moving through the tower it was much the same. They'd come across some Darkspawn, the circle mage and Gwaren archer would hang back, taking out any archers and harassing the other Darkspawn. William and Alistair would keep the melee Darkspawn busy. Olorin would help the others with any archers after dealing with any mages there may be before drawing his sword and launching himself into close quarters combat, always careful to cast rock armour on himself before doing so. His robes would offer him no protection if struck with a blow.

Though it was not often he was struck with a blow. Duncan had taught him how to fight against skilled opponents. Though the Darkspawn hit with a lot of power, they had little skill and Olorin was able to use his burgeoning skills with a sword to great effect. Though he had no doubt that if he was to face a swordsman of any skill he would be in trouble and would require either an opening to fire a spell at his opponent or for Alistair or William to bail him out of trouble. That was the reason he tended to stay away from the 'Alpha' Darkspawn they sometimes came across, only engaging them from distance.

Their tactics worked quite well. Not many of the groups of Darkspawn posed a challenge and those that did soon fell when Olorin brought his magic to bear on them. They were making good progress up the tower, though as William pointed out they had likely missed the ideal time for the signal. They all just hoped that they were not too late.

However once they reached the top of the tower, they realised they were most likely in trouble. There was only one Darkspawn up here, but it was the largest Darkspawn Olorin had ever seen. Now he could see why Alistair had warned him and William about ogres.

The Ogre picked up a piece of debris and hurled at them. Though the three Grey Wardens managed to leap out the way in time, their two companions weren't so lucky. They no doubt died instantly as they were crushed by the giant piece of debris.

William shouted to Olorin, warning him to stay back, as if he would do anything else. Olorin did indeed stay back, shooting bolts of energy at the Ogre, hoping to damage it under its thick skin. William and Alistair charged forward.

Olorin was running out of spells though. He'd tried ice spells, fire spells and lightning spells. 'Stone fist' seemed to be the most effective. Eventually he managed to summon up enough power to overcome the creatures innate resistances and place 'Death Hex' on the creature, greatly weakening it. Alistair and William were still slashing at its legs, hoping to break through the muscle and force the creature down onto its knees so they could land a lethal blow. However the end came when Olorin managed to direct a 'Stone Fist' straight in the Ogres face, which sent it flying onto its back. William and Alistair took full advantage of this as they jumped on it, William forcing his family sword through the Ogres skull, and Alistair forcing his Warden sword through its ribcage and into its heart. Either strike would be lethal on their own, both together just left the Ogre no chance.

Olorin immediately turned to face the fireplace where the kindling had been placed to light the signal and shot a small burst of flames at it, setting it alight. All three of the Wardens rushed to the window to check the progress of the battle. And what they saw was not good. The Darkspawn had made significant headway into the Fereldan forces. However it was clear the army had not yet broken and Loghains charge should be enough the win the day. Looking over to where the forces under Loghains command were stationed, they expected to see Loghains men mustering for the charge. What they saw however appalled them. Rather than charging, Loghains men were moving in the other direction.

"The bastard. He's quitting the field." William muttered.

"Hurry, we must get down there and provide reinforcements." Alistair declared. William and Olorin nodded, thinking that even though the three of them wouldn't make much difference, they hoped they'd be able to assist some of them in retreating. And they were relatively fresh, coming through the tower with no injuries so they might be able to reach the King and pull him out of the battlefield. However what happened when they turned around immediately stopped that idea.

The door flew off its hinges and Darkspawn poured through the door. More Darkspawn than they could possibly fight, but that didn't stop them trying.

Olorin created a wall of fire and sent it flying towards their enemies, burning the first line to a crisp. He then drew his sword and moved into the stream of enemies, firing off bolts of fire and lightning in between running through Darkspawn with his sword and hitting them with his staff. He then moved back, sheathed his sword and started chanting. Most spells required only intent and power. However the most powerful required chants. And it was one these spells Olorin called upon now.

"William, Alistair, move back!" he shouted as he finished his chant. As soon as they heeded his warning he raised his staff high and into the air before bringing it down, banging his staff on the floor.

Out of nowhere flames erupted at the back of the Darkspawn ranks, burning them to a crisp. The heat from the flames were that intense that Olorin could feel sweat running down his face already. He saw William and Alistair charge into the group that had been in front of the inferno that now raged, killing them quickly. Unable to hold the spell anymore, Olorin dissipated it, letting the energy of the flames run back to the fade.

However his spell hadn't been enough. The Darkspawn ran through where the flames were, surrounding William and Alistair. Both fell after taking down six and five Darkspawn respectively.

Olorin didn't see this however. He had passed out as soon as his spell ended, his reserves of power drained and unable to reach a Lyrium potion in time. The Darkspawn moved down the stairs, leaving them for dead, thinking no help would get to them.

As he drifted into unconsciousness the last thing William saw was a giant bird coming to fetch them. He smiled, thinking his brain played funny tricks on him when he was about to die.

o-0-o

Olorin woke with a sudden breath and sat straight up, his mind struggling to catch up where he was. He last remembered being at the top of the Tower of Ishal, Darkspawn closing in. He had tried to hold them off with an inferno spell but the power of it after the fight against the Ogre had quickly drained him, and the onslaught of Darkspawn did not leave enough time to down a Lyrium potion.

Looking around he realised he definitely wasn't still at the top of the Tower of Ishal. He was in some kind of simple dwelling, on a wooden bed with no mattress, just straw and a similar bed right next to him. He could smell a stew cooking, though that smelt like it was coming from outside.

Looking around he saw a large bookcase up at which a familiar person was placing a book back. He quickly realised the person was Morrigan, the witch he had met in the wilds before the battle.

"Ah your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

"Hello Morrigan. How did I end up here? Where are William and Alistair?"

"I'm glad to see your memory is intact. Your fellow Grey Wardens are outside with my mother."

"Yes but how did we get here?"

"'Twas my mother. She turned into a giant bird and plucked you all off the top of the tower. I'm afraid you had to be carried in her beak."

Olorin didn't mind this. It was better than waking up still on the top of that tower. Or even worse, not waking up at all, though one bit of information caught his interest.

"Your mother is a shapeshifter?"

"Yes, as am I. I guess it is not something your circle teaches?"

"No. There is no way the Templars would let us learn something we could use to escape so easily."

"That is a shame that Templars dictate what you can and can't learn. Must hamper your magical ability greatly." Olorin detected a slight sneer to her voice then, as if she was superior to him.

"Perhaps. But ultimately I was left with little choice. What could I do? Escape?"

"Of course."

"And then what? Be branded a blood mage and hunted down with my phylactery to be killed by Templars?"

"Surely that would be preferable to being cooped up in a tower." Morrigan stated.

"No I doubt it would. I like living."

Morrigan just tilted her head in acknowledgment on the point, though it was clear she still disagreed with him.

"How are William and Alistair? I presume we lost the battle when Loghain quit the field?" Olorin enquired.

"You did indeed, all the Grey Wardens bar you three are dead. So is your King. Your two companions are fine, though the dim witted one is being a little childish and mopping."

"You mean Alistair? Don't you think that is perhaps unkind considering the circumstances?"

"Possibly. But mopping around is hardly going to change that is it?"

"True enough. If you don't mind, I will go outside and join the others."

"Do as you wish. It is of little consequence to me."

Olorin said nothing and just pulled on his robes that had been stripped from him, probably to check for injuries. He doubted he had any, as the Darkspawn likely saw him go down and just left him. He was pleased to see that although his robes were dirty, they did not have any holes or tears in them and the enchantments were intact. Now dressed he looked over to the side where he saw his staff propped against the wall next to Morrgians and what he presumed was her mothers staff. Morrigans was a little more powerful than his standard issue circle staff, but her mothers was massive in power and looked ancient. He hated to think what someone so powerful was capable of doing with such a powerful staff.

Walking out the door he saw William and Alistair talking to Morrigans mother, worry etched onto their faces.

"Here you are." The old woman spoke. "Your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much."

"Maker its, you." Alistair greeted him.

"I thought you were dead for sure when you collapsed after that spell." William said.

"No just mana depletion. If it ever happens stick a lyirum potion down my neck and I'll wake up eventually."

"Indeed it was a powerful spell you cast. I saw the fire from here."

"Thank you. And thank you for saving us. Morrigan tells me you used your own magic to save us."

"Yes, how did you save us?" William asked.

"I turned into a giant bird and plucked you all off the top of the tower."

"So I wasn't seeing things!" William exclaimed.

The old woman just laughed.

"No you wasn't. It was just me."

"Its just occurred to me we don't know your name?" Alistair asked.

"Names are pretty things, but useless. The Chasined call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"Flemeth? The Flemeth? Then Daveth was right. You are the Witch of the Wilds."

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you all well has it not?"

"Indeed it has." Olorin interrupted before Alistair could really put his foot in his mouth. "Indeed shapeshifting is a branch of magic I've only read of a few times. I would love to learn it."

"Perhaps you will one day lad. You're certainly not lacking in power."

"We're getting off topic. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Loghain and the Blight." William interrupted.

"I thought the answer was obvious. You still have your treaties do you not?"

"That's true." Olorin said. "With them we can compel the Circle, Dalish and Dwarves to help us."

"And Arl Eamon at Redcliffe." Alistair interrupted. "His armies weren't at Ostagar. If he knew what Loghain had done I'm sure he'd help us."

"So its settled then. Are you ready to go out and be Grey Wardens?"

"We are. Thank you for all your help Flemeth."

"No no, thank you. And there is yet more help I can offer you."

At this point, Morrigan exited the hut and spoke to her mother.

"The stew is bubbling mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly girl. And you shall be joining them."

"Such a shame- what!?"

Olorin couldn't help but laugh as her cool exterior was breached by surprise.

"You heard me girl, the last time I looked you had ears."

"We will gladly take her with us, if she agrees."

"We will?" asked William.

Alistair decided to add his opinion at this point.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but outside of the wilds she is an apostate."

Flemeth looked down her nose at Alistair, as if wondering how he could be so ungrateful.

"If you don't wish for help from us illegal mages young man, perhaps I should have left you on top of that tower."

"Point taken." Alistair acknowledged.

"Besides, the aid of a powerful mage is always valuable." Olorin counselled. William agreed once he saw Olorin and Alistair were willing to go along with the decision.

"Fine then. Allow me to get my things if you please."

"And do you understand what I am offering Wardens? I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"We won't fail you Flemeth. And we'll do our best to make sure Morrigan comes back safe." Olorin said with conviction.

Morrigan came out of the hut again, this time with a sack to put over her shoulder carrying whatever things she had decided to bring with her.

"I am at your disposal Wardens. I suggest a village north of the wilds as our first destination. 'tis not far and you will find much of what you need there. Or if you prefer I can simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"I don't know about William or Alistair but if we're to fight side by side I don't want to force you into silence."

Alistair and William nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Morrigan said before turning to her mother.

"Farewell mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"Bah. Is far more likely you will return to see the entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrgian looked quite downtrodden at this and seemed to try and make an apology, which Flemeth waved off.

"I know dear. Try and have fun."

With that, the group of three became four, and headed off into the wilds.


	5. Chapter 5

The group had left Flemeth's hut just before midday and it was well into the afternoon before they reached the part of the Imperial Highway near Lothering. Olorin and Morrigan had mainly stuck together, talking about magical theory. She was very knowledgeable for someone who had only had one instructor and she was surprised at how open minded Olorin was for a circle mage. He had already asked her about shapeshifting and she found no reason not to start discussing all she knew. Similarly William and Alistair walked together, William doing his best to lift Alistair out of his deep depression, Ardal walking beside him.

Reaching the point where they should turn off the Imperial Highway, they found their way blocked by eight men, who were obviously highwaymen. The leader sauntered over to them, his weapons sheathed.

"Wake up men, more travellers to attend to. And it looks like that ones the leader." He said, pointing to William.

A larger man approached them, a two handed maul came up behind the leader.

"Ummm maybe we should let these ones go. They don't much look like the others."

"You should listen to your friend. We are not refugees who will fall prey to petty highwaymen."

"The toll applies to everyone. That's why it's a toll and not a refugee tax. A simple ten silvers and you'll be on your way."

"We won't pay. We are not people to be pushed around lightly."

"Well then we get to ransack your corpses then." The leader said as he drew his two daggers.

He didn't draw them quick enough though, as William head-butted him, giving himself time to draw his sword and shield. Morrigan reached for her staff to fire magical bolts at the three archers. Olorin extended his left hand as he reached for his staff with his right. From his left hand a stonefist flew and hit one of the archers killing him. With his staff he encased the one with the maul in stone, allowing Alistair to easily cut his throat.

The other two archers fell to Morrigans magic. William had killed the leader and another one, and Ardal had just dispatched the highwayman he was facing, leaving only one. Olorin froze him solid just as Alistair plunged his sword through the chest, leaving no more highwaymen.

"Loot their corpses, see if we find anything useful." William ordered, as they did just that. They found several weapons they could sell for some coin, as well as some potions. The best find was made by Alistair who found the bandits takings, around four sovereigns in silver, more than enough to be getting on with for now.

Moving into Lothering, Alistiar recvied lots of stares. The group had no idea why until they overheard two farm workers talking.

"Hey isn't that Grey Warden Armour? Does that mean he killed the King?"

"I don't know maybe so. If he did the Templars will take care of him until the Bann gets back."

Ducking into an alley between two houses, the group stopped to take stock of the situation.

"But how did we kill the King? It was Loghain who quit the field." Alistair asked.

"Yes and he's likely gone and told a fair old tale about how we led the King in a futile charge against the Darkspawn." William replied. "It's what I'd do in his position."

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get Alistair out of that armour. He can change into some of the armour we took off the bandits." Olorin stated

"But what shall I do with this armour? It's too good to just leave laying around and if we are being framed for the death of the King, we can't sell it."

"Bury it for now, we can always retrieve it at a later date. Make it kind of a cache."

Alistair stripped off with Morrigan turning around. Once he'd changed into some scale armour took from one of the bandits they put his Warden armour in a bag ready to be cached at a later date.

Moving through the town they came across an inn, and went inside. They were immediately confronted by several men who wore the heraldry of Gwaren on their armour.

"Well look what we have here then." One of them stated. He seemed to be the leader, likely an officer judging by the quality of his armour.

"Get ready." Olorin whispered, as one of the Gwaren troops who seemed to be sergeant rounded on William.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking after a fella with this description? And everybody denied seeing him" the man said, in mock surprise.

"It seems we were lied to" the officer said, rather menacingly.

Just then a woman wearing the robes of a Chantry initiate with flaming red hair walked over to the group, apparently to play peacemaker.

"Now, now gentleman, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt more poor souls taking refuge."

"They're more than that." The officer replied. "Now stay out of our way sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." William said as he punched the officer, before drawing his sword."

Olorin was in a spot of bother here. Many of his spells would risk injuring some of the innocent people in the tavern. Morigan was casting Winters Grasps at the enemies, so Olorin followed suit. What caught his eye though was the Chantry sister.

Rather then shrinking back like Olorin expected, she had pulled a dagger from somewhere and was dancing round the various opponents, finding little openings within their guards she could exploit to help Alistair and William finish them off. First the sergeant fell to a blade through the neck thanks to Alistiar. William was still duelling with officer, who seemed to be a very competent fighter as Morigan and Olorin finished off two troops who had hung back. Seeing all his men were down the officer gave up.

"Alright, alright I surrender."

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." The sister spoke.

"But we can't have him reporting to Loghain." Olorin pointed out.

"You mean to kill him after he's surrendered?" The sister asked, scanadlised.

"I don't see what choice we have." Olorin said regretfully.

"We don't have to kill him. Whether we kill him or not Loghain will know we escaped sooner or later. I say we use him to send a message." William offered.

Olorin conceded the point, and they sent the officer off with the message that the Grey Wardens lived, and would work against the Blight and any who tried to stop them.

Now he had chance to look at her properly he couldn't help but see how beautiful the red headed woman was. He had thought much the same of Morrigan as well, but they were beautiful in different ways.

"I apologise for interfering but I could not just stand by and watch."

"So I saw." Olorin answered. "I've spent much of my life around chantry sisters and I'm pretty sure none could fight like that."

"Can you be sure? Many of us had interesting lives before dedicating ourselves. I am Leliana."

Olorin introduced the group to Leliana and asked her what she wanted.

"Well I want to join you."

"Well you were useful in that fight." William admitted.

"Thank you. The Maker also told me to join you."

"Ok… I am going to need some context here." Olorin admitted.

"I know it sounds insane, but it's true. I had a dream, a vision."

"More crazy, I thought we were full up." Alistair joked.

"While this does sound rather improbable, she was very skilled in the fight, and we certainly could use all the help we could get."

Eventually it was decided that Leliana would join them. She vanished into the room she had hired in the inn and came out a few minutes later wearing leather armour, a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to her back, and a sword and dagger strapped to her waist.

Deciding after their fight it was best to leave town, they headed to the Imperial Highway, knowing they had enough supplies to last at least a week from Flemeth. Especially considering William had experience hunting.

Moving out the city they saw what looked like a very tall man locked in a cage. Getting closer, Olorin realised he matched the description of the Qunari he had read in accounts of the final Exalted March against the Qunari.. After approaching the Qunari he spoke to them.

"You are not one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans Leave me in peace."

"Who are you?" Olorin asked.

"I am a Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family." Leliana interjected.

"It is as she said."

Through the conversation, it soon became clear that Sten would likely be great ally. Though Leliana found his acts distasteful, she understood the need for allies and readily picked the lock of his cage. Although Sten said he preferred two handed weapons, the only spear weapon at this point was Olorin's sword and there was no spare armour, though they had the coin for some as soon as they found a merchant.

The first test for Sten was not far away. No sooner had they started moving towards the Imperial Highway again, they were surrounded by what appeared to refugees.

"We heard what was said. I don't know if you Wardens killed the King, and Maker forgive me I don't care. That bounty could feed a lot of bellies. Attack!"

On the leaders word all the refugees launched themselves at the group. Though Olorin was loathed to kill them, he didn't see much option as he launched a Stone Fist at the leaders face, crushing his skull before twirling around shooting lightning at another of the attackers.

One of the refugees got in a lucky shot on Alistair's back, but his armour took the blow well as Olorin cast a Crushing Prison on the attacker. Turning round after hearing a great war cry, Olorin saw an astonishing sight. Sten was taking on four of the attackers on his own, without wearing armour. Despite his size he was incredibly nimble and had dodged attacks that came his way until he saw an opening. In two swings one attacker had his arm cut off at the elbow and the other had his heart pierced by the sword Sten wielded.

The other two attackers were finished off by Leliana slitting their throats as she had disposed of her attackers.

Although all understood they were only defending themselves, only Sten and Morrigan showed no remorse at killing the desperate refugees. However the others were soon brought out of their stupor by screams coming from the Imperial Highway. Rushing up the embankment they saw two dwarves being advanced upon by a group of Darkspawn led by a Hurlock Alpha. William and Alistair went off to deal with the Alpha, as Leliana and Morrigan dealt with the Darkspawn archers leaving Sten and Olorin to take on the weaker melee fighters.

Sten occupied two Hurlocks, as the two Genlocks closed in on Olorin, too quickly for him use his magic effectively. Because of that, he drew his sword, and as he drew his sword, he parried one of the attacks. Another however, had knicked his arm, causing a small cut on his wrist. He just about managed to keep hold of his sword through the pain as he kicked the Genlock who had cut him on the wrist, who fell onto his back. Olorin knew he was safe from that attacker for now, so turned to focus on the other attacker, whom he had to parry another blow from. This second parry however presented an opening, and he impaled his sword through the Genlocks eye. Turning to his previous attacker, got a surprise as the Genlock had recovered quicker than expected and Olorin found himself having to defend a series of quick blows, and Olorin realised he was in trouble. This Genlock was more skilled than others he had faced and Olorin knew he was outmatched. However he was fortunetly saved by William, beheading the Genlock from behind after dealing with the Hurlock Alpha.

The older looking of the dwarves approached them casually. Both dwarves were unarmoured and wearing travelling clothes, not armour meaning the group felt they little to worry about.

"Mighty timely arrival there my name is Bodhan Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur at your serivice. And this is my son Sadal. Say hello boy."

"Hello." The young dwarf said, his voice displaying his simple mind obviously. As William and Bodhan talked, Olorin visually studied Sandal. It was obvious the boy was of simple mind, but it was relatively uncommon to be born in such a way. He soon noticed Sandal was also looking at him wide eyed. Olorins first thought was that he could be that way due to overexposure to Lyrium, but that unusual in such a young dwarf. But he could sense some sort power coming from him. He didn't think it was magic, but he could sense something. Looking over at Morrgian he could see she also seemed to be studying Sadnal, so he was not the only one who could sense this power.

During Olorin's study of Sandal it seemed that William and Bodhan had come up with a deal. Both parties were heading north, and for as long as their interests were alligned, they would travel together, Bodhans cart allowing for more goods to be transported.

They didn't travel long before the group of adventurers came off the Imperial Highway, having found a suitable place to set up camp for the night, a clearing with one entrance into it and a lake nearby for water. After William returned from a hunting trip with three rabbits and started cooking Olorin went round the camp, securing its perimeter. Over a wide area he cast a ward that would discourage any casual observation from outsiders. Closer to the camp proper he set up a couple of Crushing Prison traps that any persistent voyers would trap themselves in.

Dinner was rabbit with some potatoes Leliana had brought wiith her from Lothering. The three Wardens of the group were discussing where their first stop should be.

"I think we should go to Redcliffe." Alistair started. "Arl Eamon is a good man, well respected and would likely be able rally other nobles against Loghain."

William confirmed Alistairs opinion on Arl Eamon, though offered no opinion on whether it should be their first stop.

"I feel we should first visit the Circle of Magi." Olorin offered. "The mages would be a powerful ally. Not to mention they have equipment we could give to Sandal for enchanting our things to make our lives easier."

Alistair nodded. "I see what you mean, but I still feel Redcliffe would be better. We can get armour for Sten there, there are plenty of farmers to buy food from and we might even be able get help from the Chantry there. Revered Mother Hannah is one of the senior priests in the country. Only the Grand Cleric could over rule her.

Olorin adopted a thoughtful expression while William was clearly analyising which one best. Finally, William spoke.

"The rumours have said Arl Eamon is sick. Is his position high enough that the Chantry allows him a Court Mage Alistair? Though my father was Teryn over Redcliffe I never accompanied him on his visits there."

Alistair thought for a second before shaking his head.

"He was allowed one but the Arlessa is a deeply pious woman and wasn't interested in one."

"Then we should go to the circle. Olorin is no healer, and although Morrigan has said she has some knoweldege, she admits it is not a specialty of hers. We don't want to go to Redcliffe then find out the Arl can't talk to us anyway."

Alistiar looked disapointed for a second, before realising the truth of Williams words and nodded his agreement. That decided Olorin finished off his meal before heading towards Morrigan, who had set up her own small encampment not far from the main one.

"Oh I am to be blessed with a visitor." Morrigan drawled, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Hello to you to. You know you are welcome to camp with the rest of us?"

"And pray tell, why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. Just thought I'd make the offer."

"And is that why you came all the way over here?"

"Well no, I wanted to ask you about shapeshifting."

"Oh. The cirlce mage wants to learn more about a forbidden art. Aren't you worried Templars will come and brandish you a maleficar?"

"Even if I wasn't a Grey Warden, and therefore out of the juristiction of the Chantry, it is not blood magic. Irving would not authorise the Rite of Tranquility for it. And besides, its a branch of magic I know little about."

"Very well. I will tell you what I can. The core of it is that it is a spell, no different to any other. However 'tis a dangerous one. You must be extremly familiar with the animal you are attempting to turn yourself into."

"You mean like its insides?"

"Yes. Plenty of times my mother would bring something back and we would cut it open so I could learn about the internal structures of it. But that will only get you so far. It is not good turning into a wolf, if you can't understand how they walk. Or no good turning yourself into a bird if you don't understand how they fly. You would just be stuck. You must know every detail of the animal."

"Would you be able to show me?"

Morrigan looked torn between wanting to show off, and telling another person the full secrets of such a rare ability. She had already revealed more than she had orginally planned to.

"Very well. But I warn you, there will be no slacking off. You will come here after dinner every night or never get my help with it again."

Olorin fired of a mock salute, causing a scrowl to appear across Morrigans face.

For the hour until it was Olorin's turn to take watch for the first part of the night, he and Morrigan talked through the spell. Like most spells there was no incantation, but each spell called upon a mages magic just a little differently. Olorin quickly grasped how the spell pulled onto his magic, leaving Morrigan to order him to try and bring back a dead wolf for the next lesson tomorrow. As William called for Olorin to take the watch, he bade Morrgian a good night. He wasn't sure if it was just his imgaination, or if he saw a smile ghost the lips of Morrigan before she also bade him goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them five days to reach the Circle of Magi from Lothering. All of the group had held up quite well. Leliana had perhaps struggled the most, but she kept quiet and never slowed the group down. Every night before dinner, Olorin would practice his sword skills. William and Leliana normally went hunting meaning it was mainly down to Alistair to do the teaching. Though he lacked confidence, it was clear that Alistair was an extremely skilled swordsman and a good teacher to boot. Sten refused to help, stating that "a Saarebas is already dangerous enough without using a sword."

After dinner Olorin's time was typically spent with Morrigan. Though the first night he was unsuccessful in finding a wolf, the second night he managed to bring one back to Morrigan, after studying how it had walked he froze the wolfs heart in its chest and brought it back to Morrigan. That night he had the unpleasant task of cutting it open to learn the internal structure of the body. According to Morrigan he didn't need to understand how the insides worked, just the correct structure. As she pointed out it would be no good having the heart in the wrong place. After a couple of days Olorin had mastered making the transformation and returning at will. As Morrigan had told him, it wasn't too difficult. The part that was tricky was moving as a wolf. So used to walking on two was he, he found four nearly impossible.

William and Alistair had also struck up quite a friendship. The two warriors were often leading the group and could be heard by Morrigan and Olorin at the back laughing at various jokes. The one source of tension between the two of them was Duncan. Alistair idolised Duncan. William was still struggling to forgive him for tearing him away from his parents, though he knew logically it was the right choice.

Sten and Leliana had also fitted into the group reasonably well. The three Grey Wardens enjoyed her company immensely and she had a lovely singing voice. Olorin and William both felt however there was more to her then she was letting on.

Sten on the other hand was the strong silent type. He rarely said a word but every word he did say was thought out and spoken well, despite the common tongue not been his first language. He moved with the grace and precision of a seasoned warrior. It turned out that Bodhan had some armour and weapons for sale, and with the discount he gave the group for saving him, they soon had Sten outfitted in steel mail with a steel greatsword to match.

So it was that their crew of adventurers were stood outside the Spoiled Princess Inn, opposite the Circle of Magi. Bodhan had elected to stay at the inn while most of the group went across the lake. Morrigan was not going. As she was an Apostate, the group had decided it was not worth the risk of Knight-Commander Greagoir trying to keep her in the circle, or worse, make her tranquil or kill her. When Morrigan had pointed out she could likely flee before any of this could happen, Olorin pointed out they had few enough allies as it was without causing an enemy on the chantry.

It surprised Olorin to see the Templar Carroll at the end of the lake rather than the ferryman who normally allowed travellers to and from the circle. It took a while to convince him to let them across, but in end Olorin pointed out that Greagoir would likely want to make the decision himself on whether to see the group or not.

If Carroll at the docks surprised Olorin, it was nothing on the surprise he saw at the number of Templars at the entrance to the circle. Normally a visitor was greeted by a Tranquil who would summon either a senior mage, or senior templar, depending on the nature of the visitor. However there was at least two dozen templars in the entrance, all in armour and all shouting. At the doors opening Greagoir turned around to look at them, a look of surprise on his face.

"Greagoir, nice to see you again." Olorin greeted.

"Well look who's back, a proper Grey Warden now as well I assume? Glad you're not dead."

"In all honesty Greagoir, I'm surprised to hear that. I didn't think you'd much care what happened to me after I left."

"You were never much trouble here, until that incident with Jowan. If any mage was to leave the confines of the circle forever, I would rather it be one like you or Wynne rather than any of the militant libertarians."

Olorin just nodded, understanding Greagoir's reasoning. "What happened here?"

"I will speak plainly. We are no longer in control of the tower. Demons, Abominations and Maleficarum walk the tower."

"How did this happen?" Olorin asked, alarm in his voice, fearing for the people he knew in the tower.

"I don't know. A lot of the mages were in a meeting, discussing the events at Ostagar. Next moment blood mages and demons stalked the halls. I have had little choice but to send for the Right of Annulment."

Alistair and Olorin sucked in a breath at this, as did William once Alistair explained to him what it was.

"What about any survivors?" William asked.

"I can't see how there can be." Greagoir replied.

"Mages are not defenceless. Some may have made it to safety."

"But to hope for survivors and find none... it is too much. We must enact the right."

It was then that Olorin realised something about Greagoir. He did care. Perhaps not about mages as a whole, but certainly individual mages. Looking back he had realised he had always seemed close to Wynne, Irving and Sweeny. And certainly he had always come down hard on Templars who had abused mages. Perhaps Greagoir wasn't as bad as Olorin thought he was.

"We will look for survivors." William declared. "That way you don't have to worry about not finding any. You will be forewarned about what you see."

Gragoir looked directly at Olorin.

"Are you sure about this? You're not long out of your harrowing and you know how dangerous abominations can be."

"I am sure. We know that as a Grey Warden it's difficult for me to be possessed, if not impossible. Alistair had finished Templar training and only needed to take vows before he was recruited. Sten is a fearsome warrior and I know William has said he was one of best swordsman out of the noble born. Until you get reinforcements from Denerim, we are your best hope."

"Very well. But I will only accept word that the tower is safe from a trusted senior enchanter. Torrin, Wynne, Sweeny or Irving will do."

Olorin nodded at that. All of those had been enchanters for at least a decade. Irving, Sweeny and Wynne were senior enchanters when Greagoir was merely a Knight-Corporal. If there were any survivors, one of those three could do it. Sweeny was old and going blind, but he was still powerful.

The group discussed their tactics. At Williams request, Greagoir loaned himself and Alistair some Templar shields that were enchanted to repel spells, as well as swords that could help drain a Mages mana. It was agreed that William and Alistair would go first with their shields with Sten just behind them. Leliana and Olorin would be at the back, behind and either side of Sten. It was agreed that when they came into contact, Alistair would go ahead to deal with any blood mages, using his Templar abilities liberally. William and Sten would deal with any abominations or demons with Olorin providing ranged support to them with Leliana aiding Alistair with any blood mages.

Once in formation, the doors were opened for the group and they moved through them, shields raised and weapons ready. Room by room they cleared through the rooms of the apprentice quarters moving slowly and in a methodical manner. It was eerie for Olorin just how quiet the place was. He was used to a constant level of noise, whether it be in the day where apprentices were talking on their breaks, or at night with noises of snoring and people tossing and turning.

Room by room they cleared until they came to one place Olorin was dreading to end up at again. It was the space where young apprentices were first taken for practical spells. While more experienced mages practiced in the library, the very young children would practice here, where there was nothing but stone to damage. However this space also led to the repository and this was the place where Jowan had revealed himself as a blood mage.

However this time the group quickly swung into action. There was a group of people in here. A few children were huddled in a corner, protected by a Mage and two older apprentices. A Senior Enchanter Olorin recognised as Wynne faced down a demon of rage. Olorin, recognising the best way to face a demon of rage was with cold rather than weapons, sprang into action before William could announce a plan.

"Melee fighters protect the children, Leliana help me against the demon." Olorin said as he drew his staff ready to launch various spells of cold at the demon.

However it all proved rather unnecessary. Wynne with a practiced eased swung her arms out wide and launch a 'Winters Grasp' at the Demon, killing it instantly.

"Impressive Wynne. I always thought your skills more suited to healing than combat." Olorin commented.

"You're not wrong Olorin. However I think getting through the barrier I have erected weakened the demon, making it easier."

"Yes that is possible. Greagoir warned me there were demons. I hope rage demons are the worst we have to deal with."

"I think that is rather unlikely unfortunately. Why did Greagoir let you in?"

"We have offered to search for survivors. Greagoir has said he will accept the tower is safe on guarantee of yourself, Irving, Sweeney or Torrin."

"Then our path is clear. I will join you to assist in clearing the tower. I could not in good conscience say the tower is safe when it is not."

"Are you sure Wynne?" the harrowed mage that Olorin recognised as Petra asked. "You were hurt earlier."

"You were injured?" Olorin asked.

"Yes a rage demon knocked me unconscious for a few seconds. I am fine now."

Olorin, knowing he had no great skill at healing had little choice to take Wynne at her word. It was decided Wynne would be behind Leliana and himself. She would focus mainly on casting spells on the team that reduce fatigue and heal any injuries they sustained in battle. With the barrier collapsed, the team moved through the hallway and entered the library where they came up against their first real opposition.

Three creatures ran towards them. The two mages and Alistair immediately recognised them as abominations. The group sprang into action, each of the melee warriors taking on one of the abominations, each also supported by a one of the ranged fighters. The fight was soon over, despite the creatures being somewhat resistant to swords due to their hard skin. Moving through the library they encountered more abominations and a rage demon, though none provided too tough of an opposition. That soon changed once they reached the part of the library that was off limits for the junior apprentices nowhere near their harrowing, apart from for checking the indexes to find a volume.

Here there were more abominations, but this time there were three rage demons. Two of them were of a lesser nature, clearly weak and fell quickly to ice spells from Wynne and Olorin. The final one however was at the upper echelon of rage demons. There was a perception amongst the less knowledgeable mages that the hierarchy of demons as set out in Brahm's Scale was firm. That a rage demon was the weakest and pride demons were the strongest. However this was not the case. A rage demon that focused on a more complex part of anger, such as retribution would be stronger than one that focused on anger derived from jealousy. A rage demon that focused on retribution, could be more powerful than a lower order desire demon who only focused on sexual desire. It was this type of rage demon the party now faced.

After the two lesser wage demons had fallen, Olorin ordered William, Leliana and Sten to focus on the abominations that were also closing in; Alistair, Olorin and Wynne focused on the remaining rage demon. Alistair used his templar powers to channel energy through his blade as he slashed at the demon. It caused little more than a slight wound to the demon. The cold spells Wynne and Olorin were sending were doing little and the demon was now firmly focused on Alistair who as forced to use shield to defend himself. Then Olorin had an idea.

"Alistair, if Wynne and I send an ice spell at the same time and manage to freeze it for a second, would you be able call down a Wrath of Heaven on it?"

Alistair thought for a moment before nodding. Templars had two abilities that could really turn the tide of a battle. A Holy Smite would drain mages of their mana at a distance and hurt them quite badly. Olorin had never been smited, but it was rumoured to feel like someone had dropped a rather large piece of rock in your head. The Wrath of Heaven called on similar abilities from the Templar but was designed for use against demons rather than mages. This ability would damage and stun a demon. Olorin was hoping if it didn't kill the demon it would at least weaken it enough for it to be finished off.

On Olorins count of three Wynne and himself summoned up the strongest 'Winters Grasp' they could and let loose on the demon. While it wasn't enough to freeze the demon, it staggered which was all Alistair needed to swing his arms out and call the Wrath of Heaven down on the demon, which immediately disappeared back into the fade in a burst of flame, finally defeated.

Looking around the group saw that Sten was just finishing the last of the abominations so they moved back into their previous formation and moved up the stairs where they immediately saw a figure. Getting closer they saw it was Owain one of the Tranquil.

The Tranquil had always slightly freaked Olorin out, ever since he got to the circle. It wasn't just the vacant eyes or the monotone voice, or the lack of emotions. For Olorin it was the fear that if he ever stepped out of line that's what would happen to him. He knew some Templars had itched to use the Right of Tranquillity on him due to his status of a dreamer.

With Owain happy to stay where he was the group moved forward, slaughtering all before them. Olorin lost count of how many demons he slew, possessed corpses William decapitated or blood mages Alistair hit with Holy Smites. That was not to count the damage the others in the group were doing as well, which was not an inconsiderable amount.

Their only challenge came when they moved into the Circle Chantry. There the temperature immediately seemed to drop, and William seemed to be drawn towards a small black vial, the likes of which Olorin had never seen before. Wynne however had and screamed and urgent warning to William not to touch the vial. But alas it was too late. The vial shattered and whatever was on it glided quickly towards a corpse, despite Wynne's best efforts at trapping it into a containment spell. Once it reached the corpse, the corpse shuddered, transformed and rose to its feet, a huge sword in one hand and a large shield in the other. This Olorin did recognise from books. And he gulped. It was a Revenant.

Revenants were corpses possessed by powerful demons, typically either Pride of Desire demons. They were virtually immune to nature and cold spells and their skin was extremely strong meaning blades struggled to penetrate it. The element that generally did them the most damage was the same as the other undead, fire. With that in mind, Olorin immediately lit the warriors swords on fire as Wynne sent a fireball towards the demon.

Leliana was pretty ineffective against the Revenant, the arrows not able to penetrate to it. It was certainly a tough fight, but their sheer numbers were starting to get on top of the undead. That was until it pulled an unexpected move. It extended its arm and pulled Wynne in before attempting to slash down with its sword and cleave her in two. William and Alistair had other ideas however. William blocked the downward swing his shield, absorbing most of the blow, as Alistair hit the undead with a Wrath of Heaven, causing the demon inside the corpse some discomfort. This was enough discomfort for Sten to swing his sword in a giant arch and cut off the head of the corpse, sending the demon back to the Fade in the process.

"What was that doing in the Circle Tower?" Olorin asked Wynne, wondering if she knew as a Senior Enchanter.

"It is said several ages ago a Senior Enchanter planned rebellion against the Templars here. Over several years she hid Pride Demons in black vials. Some were found and destroyed, others taken out into Ferelden and some remain in the tower. Hopefully that is the last of them. A Revenant is a formidable foe."

The group moved out of the Chantry and eventually moved into the First Enchanters office. Olorin was disappointed, but not surprised to find that Irving wasn't here, nor did a quick look through his notes help discern his location. Seeing no other recourse, the group moved up, into what was for Olorin mostly unfamiliar territory. The only time he had been through these doors were for his Harrowing. This was where the Templars spent most of their time when not on duty, and only the Senior Enchanters were allowed up here without supervision from a Templar.

Still, they moved through the tower, dispatching any enemies they came across in as efficient manner that they could. This included possessed corpses, manipulated Templars and demons. However, this plan fell apart when the party came across a demon of sloth. Recognising the danger, Olorin immediately tried to cast a sleeping spell on the demon and ordered the others to charge. It was about the only plan that had any chance of success. But it didn't work. The demon put them all to sleep before they could carry out their plan.

o-0-o

Olorin awoke and immediately knew what he was experiencing wasn't real. One of the benefits of being a dreamer was the fact that he could instantly recognise when he was in the fade, was able to move through the fade at will and alter the dreams of other people. He had a feeling this ability would be useful. He immediately used his power to wipe away the dream the sloth demon had prepared for him, one about him becoming a Knight-Enchanter. He was surprised the sloth demon had even bothered but theorised that with so many people to prey upon, he hadn't noticed that Olorin was a dreamer.

Systematically he moved through the fade, finding each of his companions and freeing them from their dreams. With his dreamer abilities it was easy to tear apart the dreams and then defeat the lower order demons in it. Easy that was, apart from for Sten's. As Sten knew it was a dream, but was content with that knowledge, Olorin knew that banishing the dream would accomplish nothing. So he appealed to the sense of duty of Sten before defeating the demons.

It wasn't long until they came to the sloth demon, who offered to send them all back. It would have been easy to accept, but all knew that without them, Ferelden would have no chance against the Blight, and so began the toughest fight the group had been in so far.

It was immediately obvious to both Olorin and Wynne that this was a powerful sloth demon. They were throwing spell after spell after it, long after a weaker sloth demon would have been killed but it was still going. That was not the only clue that it was an extremely strong demon. It also managed to change forms whenever it was near defeat. Finally, after what felt like hours, the demon went down and stayed down after William had took its head off after Wynne stunned it with a stone first. Not a second later, the group woke up.

o-0-o

The first thing Olorin did when he woke up was search the body of a mage he recognised as Niall. He knew Niall was not the type of person to go forward without a plan. And sure enough, he found the Litany of Adralla on his body. This was a vital spell. Used by a mage or Templar it could stun demons and halt the mind controlling aspect of blood magic. Olorin picked it up, glad to have the spell. It was quite long, so very few mages mastered it without the chant in front of them.

Moving through the tower the enemies became lesser but more powerful. Olorin was surprised to see Drakes amongst them, not knowing the circle kept them. He knew Irving would be too sensible to keep female dragons though, even if Greagoir would let him.

They finally came to a room with a Templar imprisoned in a magical cage. Olorin and Wynne recognised the Templar immediately as one called Cullen. It was clear to both that his ordeal had changed him however. He was now no longer the shy and moderate Templar they once knew. He had been turned against Mages by his experiences at the hands of the blood mages. Though Olorin deeply regretted the fact, and hoped it wasn't permanent, he found the reaction understandable.

Ascending the steps to the Harrowing Chamber, all were nervous. The nerves weren't helped by the horrible stench coming from the chamber. And they definitely increased whey they opened the door. Inside they saw a mage whom Olorin and Wynne recognised as Uldred and two abominations. They surrounded a mage who it seemed had finally succumbed to torture and accepted a demon inside of him, becoming another abomination. Olorin, Wynne and Alistair immediately recognised Uldred was possessed. It would have been impossible for any mage or templar to miss it. It was an extremely powerful demon he was being possessed by.

"Ah look who we have here. Irving's star pupil. Uldred didn't think much of you then, and I certainly don't see the appeal now."

"Sorry to disappoint." Olorin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm actually quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you have killed my servants. Oh well…" Uldred started saying, before a Stone First was sent flying towards him by Olorin. It was unwise to let powerful demons speak for too long.

"Wynne take the Litany and chant it if they try and control anyone. Sten and Leliana, focus on the abominations, William and Alistair, focus on Uldred." Olorin commanded. However, dealing with Uldred suddenly got a lot more complicated.

Instead of the man in front of them stood a twelve-foot creature. Horns adorned its head and its skin was purple with spikes coming out of it. Olorin immediately felt a sense of dread and he saw Wynne and Alistair go pale. They were dealing with a Pride Demon.

Olorin immediately discharged the lightning spell he had been charging, knowing it was nearly useless against a Pride Demon. Instead he launched a large blast of cold at the thing as Wynne sent a Stone Fist at the creature. Neither seemed to harm the creature. Nor did William or Alistairs strikes seem to harm it, despite the Blessed Blades technique Alistair had used. Indeed, the demon just swatted them away like flies. From the impact, Alistair and William would have a few bruises in the morning but they just seemed slightly dazed rather than seriously injured.

Olorin gulped as the demon turned to face him. Wynne was busy using the Litany to prevent one of the abominations from turning Irving. Sten was still fighting two of them as Leliana offered support, having forgone her bow and picked up a sword and a dagger. Olorin realised he was alone. The demon knew it was well and laughed as it launched two whips of lightning at Olorin, who quickly raised a shield. He had no idea if his shield was capable of holding back such an attack, but he knew he had to try.

He recoiled as the lightning hit his shield. The shield flickered for a second but held. The demon charged another lightning strike, but this time Wynne was able to distract him, having finished using the Litany on another abomination. She tried to capture the demon in a Crushing Prison spell, to little success. However, Olorin had an idea.

"Wynne, can you cast a grease spell at it? And make sure you hit in the face."

Wynne immediately did so, the demon not trying to avoid the attack seeing little harm in such a minor spell. However for Olorin his trap was set. Immediately after Wynne's spell connected, he launched a small ball of fire at the demon. Small enough to not cause the demon alarm, but big enough for his purpose.

The grease on the demons face caught alight, causing the demon to scream in agony. The demons agony allowed Alistair to hit it with a Wrath of Heaven, further weakening it. William got the killer blow however, thrusting his sword through the demons neck from behind, causing it drop dead.

Olorin and Wynne immediately moved to the captured mages, as Alistair and William moved downstairs to check on Cullen, all extremely tired from the fight.

"Maker I'm too old for this." Was the first thing Irving said after stretching.

"Irving, are you all right?" Wynne asked, her staff ready to cast healing spells at Irving.

"I am fine Wynne, though I suppose its thanks to you and Olorin."

"Not just us, we had great help. Indeed I doubt we could have rescued you if not for one of our companions, Alistair being a former Templar trainee."

"Yes, I can see how it would be useful. But come we must inform Greagoir the tower is safe. Curse whoever decided to build the circle in a tower. Stairs are no good once you reach my age."

Olorin just laughed at his mentors0- favourite complaint.

o-0-o

The group were joined by Alistair and William, both of whom Irving passed on his thanks to. Cullen came along at the back, his eyes never leaving a mage as if one was going to turn into an abomination that very second. The truth was there wasn't many mages left. Olorin estimated there had been around one hundred mages in the tower when he left, apprentices included. He thought around two thirds of the tower was now dead. Add the dozen or so mages who had been away from the tower when the fighting happened, he thought Ferelden had around fifty mages attached to its main circle. The smaller circle at Jainen only housed a couple of dozen mages at the best of times, generally those focused mainly on botany.

His heart wept for the mages lost for Uldreds' folly. Especially for Alim. He had been close to the elf and had hoped that he would be with the First Enchanter. But there was no such luck. Olorin could only conclude he was amongst those killed by the blood mages. He knew Alim would never turn to blood magic himself, and plenty of corpses had been left unidentifiable.

"Irving is that you? Makers breath I never expected to see you alive." Greagoir said, relief present in every syllable.

"It is over Greagoir, Uldred is dead."

"Uldred tortured these mages and attempted to turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned." Cullen spoke. Irving looked angry at the accusation, but Olorin was resigned. It seemed another Templar had become suspicious of mages, though Olorin could hardly blame him. Before Irving could retort, Olorin spoke, having anticipated this.

"The solution to that is simple. Wynne still has the Litany of Adralla on her."

"Of course." Greagoir said, realising what Olorin planned. "Any demons possessing mages will recoil at the Litany. It is a simple way for us to test for possession.

Wynne immediately used the spell the Litany contained on Irving, and nothing happened. Cullen nodded, satisfied that the First Enchanter was not possessed as Wynne moved off to test the mother mages, escorted by some senior Templars.

"Now tell me what happened." Greagoir commanded. He was very attentive as William described what had happened. He was quite impressed at how Alistair had used the Wrath of Heaven in co-operation with Olorin and Wynne, and said he would pass that strategy onto the Knight-Enchanters, who occasionally operated with Templars or Seekers. Greagoir did however splutter when William described the demon they had faced in the Harrowing chamber.

"Uldred was possessed by a Pride Demon and we missed it?" He asked weakly.

"If I may, Knight Commander?" Olorin answered. "Though I have no doubt Uldred had been in contact with the demon for some time, I don't think he had been possessed for very long. I find it difficult to believe a Pride Demon could remain hidden with a circle. Their very nature means they believe they could not be stopped by you, so there would be no need to hide. I don't think Uldred became possessed until the Blood Mages started to seize control of the tower."

Greagoir nodded in satisfaction and seemed to be impressed the group had managed to survive an encounter with a Pride Demon.

"Well you have cleared the tower and I am confident that once Wynne has tested all those with the Litany that I will be able to cancel the Rite of Annulment." He declared to much relief. "As thanks for the service you have provided I can offer you two things. First, any mage in your service will not be hunted until after the Blight unless they attack innocents."

Olorin smiled at that, he knew that would be useful. And if Morrigan tried to hurt innocents, he'd fight her himself anyway.

"Second, you may keep the swords and shields you have used in the tower. They will come of use against the Darkspawn magic."

"Thank you Greagoir. Will the Templars come and aid us against the Darkspawn?"

Greagoir shook his head.

"We can not do so. We must guard the mages." Then he smirked. "However if the mages go into battle we must guard them. And that would include defending them against the Darkspawn."

Olorin joined Greagoir in smirking before heading off to see Irving.

"You have done the circle proud young one." Irving stated.

"Young one? Not child anymore?"

Irving laughed.

"While you may still be young enough to climb the stairs with little issue, your actions today show of a powerful mage and good young man. You are a child no longer."

"Thank you First Enchanter. Will the circle help the Grey Wardens against The Blight?"

"We will Olorin. We may not have much, but the full force of what we have will be thrown against the Darkspawn. You merely have to send word where you want us."

Olorin thanked the man and turned to join the others and leave. Before he could get far a voice stopped him.

"Wait. Irving, if he allows, can I go with Olorin?"

"But the Circle needs help Wynne, We need to rebuild."

"Please Irving. You know how Olorin is at healing, and we can be damn sure he will need a healer sooner rather than later."

Irving turned to Olorin.

"What do you think?"

"It would be an honour for Wynne to join us, and she is right on the healing."

Irving sighed. "Very well Wynne. You was never one to stay in the tower anyway."

Olorin moved away to give Irving and Wynne some privacy. Though he knew the rumours of them being lovers were false, he knew they were great friends and deserved private goodbyes.

"Very well. I am ready to join you." Wynne spoke as she approached the group. Alistair, Leliana and William all greeted her fondly. Sten just mentioned something about more saarebas.

"Just so you know Wynne, we do have another mage in the group. Unsure of Greagoirs reaction, she stayed at the docks."

"That is understandable. I presume she is an apostate?"

"Yes. She was educated by her mother, who claimed the name Flemeth. Whether the legends are true and she is THE Flemeth, I am unsure."

"Very well. What is her name?"

"She is called Morrigan. She is especially skilled in entropy and spirit, and competent and both primal and creationism. A comptent healer, but not on your level."

"Anything else I should know?" Wynne asked.

"She hates the Chantry and The Circle and if sarcasm was a school of magic she would be the most powerful mage in Thedas."

Wynne just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had no doubt her and Morrigan would not get along.


End file.
